


[Federation Law] Inter Arma enim silent Leges — Im Krieg schweigen die Gesetze?

by LukeWords



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Das Standgericht, The Drumhead
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWords/pseuds/LukeWords
Summary: Noch nicht lange aus der Unterdrückung der Borg befreit musste sich der wieder genesene Captain Jean-Luc Picard auf der Enterprise nicht nur mit einem Spion und mutmaßlicher Sabotage auseinandersetzen, sondern auch mit der Tochter eines Richters, den er als Student sehr bewunderte: Admiral Norah Satie wurde mit der Aufklärung beauftragt, machte daraus jedoch einen Schauprozess nach despotischem Vorbild, den Picard nur mit Mühe stoppen kann – und nicht ohne selbst Gegenstand ihrer Ermittlungen zu werden.Als das Hauptquartier ihre Untersuchung schließlich eilig für erledigt erklärt, ist der Captain guter Hoffnung, sich nun endlich wieder wichtigen Forschungsaufgaben widmen zu können. Jedenfalls, bis mitten in der Nacht ein Vertreter des Juristischen Stabes auf der Enterprise erscheint.[Nachgang der Episode 4x21 - Das Standgericht / The Drumhead]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Don’t shoot the Messenger

_Persönliches Logbuch , Captain Picard, Sternzeit 44788.9 (Sonntag, 15. Oktober 2367, gegen 23:30 Uhr): Die letzten Tage waren für die Besatzung und auch für mich sehr angespannt. Seit unserer Rückkehr in den Dienst zu Beginn des Jahres hat das Hauptquartier die Enterprise mit auffällig vielen Kurzaufträgen und Pausen bedacht, auch wenn diese sich meist anders entwickelt haben als vorhergesehen._

_In der kommenden Woche werden wir nun im Kaelon-System erwartet, um die bisher isolationistischen Bewohner des Planeten Kaelon II bei der Revitalisierung ihrer Sonne zu unterstützen. Die Durchführung der Testversuche wird eine wissenschaftliche Herausforderung und eine Rückkehr zum Kern unserer Mission._

_Auf dem Weg dorthin werden wir zudem die Mutter von Deanna Troi an Bord nehmen, die wir im letzten Jahr aus einer Entführung retten konnten. Seitdem scheint sie sich Hoffnungen auf etwas zu machen, dass ich ihr weder bieten kann noch bieten will. Mir stehen also auch persönliche Herausforderungen bevor…_

  
  


„Transporterraum an Captain Picard!“, drang eine Stimme aus dem Kommunikator und unterbrach Jean-Luc Picard bei der ohnehin ungeliebten Tätigkeit, einen Eintrag für sein Tagebuch zu verfassen. Nach dem Schiffslogbuch gefragt war die Sache natürlich eine gänzlich andere, aber seine Freizeit verbrachte er wesentlich lieber mit dem Lesen von Büchern als mit deren Verfassen. Counselor Troi aber verwendete besonderen Nachdruck daran, ihn an dieses abendliche Ritual zu erinnern, um ‚seine jüngere Vergangenheit zu bewältigen und seine Gefühle zu ordnen‘, wie sie sagte. Leugnen, dass seine Assimilation in das Borg-Kollektiv ihn belastet hatte, konnte er nicht – aber nach einem Dreivierteljahr war er längst wieder in der Lage zu arbeiten und zu leben wie vorher.  
Die letzten Tage allerdings hatten ihn mitgenommen, das musste er zugeben. Erst der Umstand, dass ein Verräter an Bord war, dann der bohrende Verdacht einer groß angelegten Sabotage, der sich zum Glück als ein technischer Zufall und damit unbegründet erwies und schließlich noch die Demaskierung von Norah Satie, der jedes Mittel recht war, um eine Hexenjagd nach vermeintlichen Verrätern zu veranstalten. Als große Ehre hatte er es empfunden, sie auf seinem Schiff zu begrüßen, wohl in der Hoffnung, sie habe etwas von ihrem Vater, den er seit seiner Zeit auf der Akademie als engagierten Verfechter von Bürger- und Freiheitsrechten bewunderte. Unter der Fassade einer angesehenen und verdienten Admiral der Sternenflotte aber hatte er die böse Fratze des Totalitarismus erblicken müssen und statt der stets wohl gekleideten und hilfsbereiten Dame schließlich eine gewissenlose Taktikerin kennenlernen müssen, die keine Sekunde zögerte in den gerade verheilten Wunden der Vergangenheit zu rühren, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt, das versöhnte ihn mit der nervlichen Belastung.

  
  


„Captain Picard, es ist dringend!“, wurde er abermals aus den – nunmehr schweigend und ganz bei sich – gedachten Gedanken gerissen und war jetzt auch in der Lage, richtig zu reagieren. Mit einem routinierten Griff zum Kommunikator bestätigte er, die Nachricht vernommen zu haben und antwortete: „Was gibt es denn um diese Zeit noch, Chief O‘Brien?“

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Captain, aber wir haben einen dringenden Besucher für Sie!“, erklärte Transportchef Miles O'Brien.  
„Um Himmels Willen, halten Sie mir Lwaxana Troi vom Hals“, murmelte Picard ungewohnt voreilig und hätte sich daraufhin am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge gebissen. Er brauchte wohl doch endlich ein paar ruhige Stunden, um ordentlich auszuschlafen.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht...“, folgte die erwartbare Ratlosigkeit aus dem Transporterraum. Zum Glück verstand Chief O‘Brien nichts davon, was Lwaxana sich von seinem Captain erwartete – in ein paar Tagen würde er es aber vermutlich als erster serviert bekommen.

„Captain, soll ich Lieutenant Clark an Commander Riker verweisen?“, kam ein weiterer und zunehmend verunsichert klingender Versuch, eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu erhalten.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg, Mr O‘Brien“, versicherte Picard daraufhin allerdings eilig, erhob sich – ein wenig schwerfällig, wie er feststellte – aus dem Sessel, zog seine Uniform gerade und eilte in den Transportraum der Enterprise.

  
  


Dort wurde seine Ankunft von Miles O‘Brien tatsächlich mit sichtbarer Erleichterung zur Kenntnis genommen, ganz so, als könne er nun die Verantwortung für ein unliebsames Haustier endlich wieder an dessen Besitzer weiterreichen. Dabei sah der mysteriöse Besucher, ein eher kleingewachsener und auch sonst in jeder Hinsicht unauffälliger Mensch, keineswegs nach einem gefährlichen Raubtier aus, sondern machte einen eher zahmen, wenn nicht gar seinerseits verunsicherten Eindruck.

Erst als O‘Brien sich von seinem Platz erhob, um Picard mit einem „Captain“ in Empfang zu nehmen, kam auch Bewegung in den Besucher, der sich seitlich an ein deaktiviertes Pult gesetzt hatte. Für einen derart jungen Mann erinnerte Picard dessen Bewegungsablauf zudem mehr an seinen eigenen denn an den eines zu bewundernden jungen Offiziers.

„Lieutenant Matt Clark, Captain Picard. Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie sich zu dieser Zeit noch Zeit für mich nehmen. Ich hätte allerdings in der Tat auch nicht mit Commander Riker zufrieden sein können“, ergriff er aber dann das Wort, ohne O‘Brien noch die Chance einer gegenseitigen Vorstellung zu lassen, und veränderte damit abermals das Bild, das Picard über ihn hatte – wohl ein Anlass, die eigene Treue zum selbstgesetzten Ziel, andere nicht vorschnell in Schubladen einordnen zu wollen, zu hinterfragen: In der Stimme lag eine natürliche Autorität, die selbst einen erfahrenen Captain wie ihn – wohl ein gutes Vierteljahrhundert älter und dem Lieutenant junior grade einige Rangstufen übergeordnet – kurzzeitig Respekt einflößte, obwohl sie keineswegs Unhöflichkeit zum Ausdruck brachte.

Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, beim Ergreifen der ausgestreckten Hand eben dieses Verhältnis klarzustellen: „Und was veranlasst Sie zu der Schlussfolgerung, Lieutenant Clark, dass Sie unangekündigt auf meinem Schiff eintreffen und dann verlangen – nicht etwa bloß erwarten – können, mit dem Captain persönlich zu sprechen? Verwechseln Sie meine Anwesenheit hier in keiner Weise mit der Akzeptanz eines solchen Verhaltens, es ist pure Höflichkeit. Commander Riker hätte ihrem Anliegen in keiner Weise weniger gut entsprechen können als ich es kann.“

„Ich möchte nochmals betonen, Captain, dass ich die Störung Ihrer Freizeit oder gar Ihrer Nachtruhe ernsthaft bedauere, sie aber aufrecht erhalten muss. Chief Petty Officer O‘Brien hat auf meinen Wunsch hin Sie persönlich kontaktiert und nicht Commander Riker, der gerade das Kommando führt, wie ich erfahren konnte“, erneut war dem Besucher keine Verunsicherung oder Nervosität anzumerken, wie Picard sie bei jungen Offizieren regelmäßig beobachten konnte, wenn sie in Austausch mit Ranghöheren treten mussten. „Da Sie offensichtlich von Ihrem Selbstverständnis nicht abrücken wollen, Lieutenant Clark, hätten Sie vielleicht wenigstens die Güte, mir endlich vorzutragen, was sie vorzutragen haben?“, forderte er härter als angemessen, auch wenn er dies nicht beabsichtigt hatte, konnte sein Gegenüber aber auch damit nicht verunsichern.  
„Sehr gerne, Captain, aber lassen Sie uns unser Gespräch an einen geeigneteren Ort verlegen. Ich nehme an, der Bereitschaftsraum wäre so ein Ort“, äußerte Clark mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage, was Picard dann doch einen entnervten Seufzer entlockte, ehe er aufforderte: „Wie Sie wünschen. Bitte folgen Sie mir!“

  
  


Auf dem Weg in Richtung Brücke war von Clark nichts Substanzielles zu erfahren, stattdessen äußerte er Bewunderung über das Schiff.  
„Sie sind mit Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse nicht vertraut, Mr Clark?“, schlussfolgerte daraufhin Picard.

„Es gibt nur wenige Exemplare dieser Schiffsklasse und die Enterprise ist das Flaggschiff der gesamten Flotte, Captain, das ist mir bekannt. Und dass Ihr Ruf Ihnen vorauseilt, kann ich auch bestätigen. Nichtsdestotrotz haben Sie recht: Mit der Technik und auch der Taktik dieser Schiffe bin ich allenfalls am Rande vertraut.“  
„Sie haben also nicht die Akademie absolviert“, kommentierte Picard, „Und doch stehen Sie vor mir in der Uniform eines Kommandooffiziers und treten für Ihr Alter mit einer geradezu bewundernswerten Selbstsicherheit auf.“ Den sich ihm aufdrängenden Vergleich mit einem gewissen Ensign verwarf er lieber schnell wieder, weil er mehrfach unpassend war: Wesley Crusher hatte die Enterprise vor beinahe sechs Monaten verlassen und war Lieutenant Clark absolut unbekannt, der es im Gegensatz zu ihm auch nicht nur durch bloße Intelligenz, sondern auch durch formale Befähigung in den Offiziersrang geschafft hatte, und ließ zudem Charakterzüge vermissen, die bei Wesley dominant waren und sich aus einem absolut fehlenden sozialen Gespür ergaben. Lieutenant Clark vermittelte zumindest den Eindruck, sich nicht nur im Recht zu wähnen, sondern tatsächlich zu seiner Haltung gegenüber Picard berechtigt zu sein.

„Captain, ich vermute, wir sind am Ziel.“, riss ihn die Stimme seines Gastes aus den Gedanken und tatsächlich standen sie unmittelbar vor der Tür, die in großen Lettern mit „BRIDGE“ ausgewiesen war.

Picard konnte nur mühsam ein Fluchen unterdrücken – er war schon wieder unaufmerksam gewesen. „Sehr richtig“, beeilte er sich festzustellen und trat voran.

Das obligatorische „Captain auf der Brücke!“ wiegelte er mit einem eiligen, „Ihr Kommando, Nummer Eins, ich nehme nur den Bereitschaftsraum in Beschlag“, in Rikers Richtung ab und wies Lieutenant Clark den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer.

  
  


Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter ihnen geschlossen, da nahm dieser auch schon einen der Sessel in Anspruch, der für Besucher vorgesehen war – ganz ohne auf die Aufforderung dazu zu warten oder Picard auch nur in die Nähe seines eigenen Sessels kommen zu lassen. „Sie müssen abermals entschuldigen, Captain, aber Ihnen dürfte auch der Grund aufgefallen sein, der mich als Soldat der Sternenflotte eigentlich untauglich macht. Die Medizin des 24. Jahrhunderts verbringt wahre Wunder, aber das Leiden meiner Familie hat sie bisher nicht beheben können.“

Picard winkte ab: „Sie haben mich heute schon weit genug auf die Probe gestellt, Lieutenant, da werde ich auf die letzten Reste des Protokolls schon nicht mehr bestehen müssen. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich Ihre Ausführungen zu Ihrer Laufbahn eben nicht wahrgenommen habe. Der Lift ist für mich immer eine Gelegenheit, meine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und soeben scheint mich meine Gewohnheit überkommen zu haben“, eine schlechte Ausrede.

„Da meine Laufbahn ohnehin mit dem Anlass meines Besuchs eng verbunden ist, wiederhole ich das gerne.“, ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Clarks Lippen, „Ich habe in der Tat nicht die Akademie der Sternenflotte besucht, sondern bin nach der Graduierung vor zwei Jahren in die Offizierslaufbahn angeworben worden.“  
„Eine interessante Karriere, die mich über die Hintergründe ihres abendlichen Besuchs allerdings nur noch mehr rätseln lässt, Lieutenant“, musste Picard einräumen, auch wenn ihm da eine böse Vermutung schwante, denn ihre Wissenschaftler bildete die Sternenflotte in der Regel lieber selbst aus, als sie anzuwerben.

„Ich bin auf direkten Befehl des Hauptquartiers zu Ihnen gereist, Captain. Meine Dienststelle ist der Juristische Stab“, eröffnete Lieutenant Clark ihm sogleich und bestätige diese Vermutung. Juristische Querelen waren nun wirklich das letzte, was er auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Mission gebrauchen konnte. Mit einem müden Ächzten griff er dennoch nach dem PADD, das sein Gast zwischenzeitlich hervorgeholt hatte: „Will ich wirklich wissen, was der Anlass Ihres Besuchs ist?“, fragte er frei heraus und ließ dabei jede sonst geübte Zurückhaltung missen – er hätte das hier wirklich Riker überlassen und sich hinlegen sollen!

  
  


„Die Frage kann ich Ihnen wohl nicht verübeln, nachdem ich den Bericht über ihr Zusammentreffen mit Admiral Satie in den Akten gelesen habe. Aaber seien Sie versichert, Captain, sie ist nicht der Maßstab für den juristischen Stab, dem sie ja nicht einmal angehört“, wich Clark dieser direkten Frage entweder lieber aus oder hatte bemerkt, dass sein Gastgeber sie lieber nicht laut geäußert hätte.  
„Ich muss zugeben, Lieutenant – und nehmen Sie das bitte nicht persönlich, die Enterprise ist ein sehr gastfreundliches Schiff – Ihr Erscheinen verwundert mich noch immer. Admiral Henry war doch erst vor drei Tagen noch persönlich hier und hat sodann alle Ermittlungen bezüglich der Spionage und der Sabotage auf der Enterprise für beendet erklärt. Den Klingonen J'Dan haben wir entsprechend der Protokolle dem Sicherheitsdienst überstellt.“, genauer wurde er nicht, auch wenn die Sicherheitsfreigabe seines Gegenübers dafür wohl ausreichen würde, wenn das Hauptquartier ihn als Vertreter entsandte und er die Akten kannte. Die Verwicklung des klingonischen Austauschwissenschaftlers mit den Romulanern musste darin ebenso Eingang gefunden haben wie das despotische Verhalten der erwähnten Admiral Satie.

„Wie Sie den Unterlagen entnehmen können, ist meine Anwesenheit hier beinahe völlig unabhängig vom Sicherheitsdienst und aus rein juristischen Gründen zu erklären. Gründe, die ich Ihnen – und zwar Ihnen persönlich – näher darlegen muss“, führte Clark aus.

„Admiral Satie wird doch keine Beschwerde gegen mich erhoben haben?“, merkte Picard auf und aktivierte nun doch das ihm soeben übergebene PADD, wurde jedoch gleich eines besseren belehrt, weil Clark auflachte: „Admiral Satie ist in den Ruhestand zurückgekehrt und kann froh sein, wenn keine Disziplinarmaßnahmen gegen sie eingeleitet werden, Captain. Der Judge Advocate General hat sich wohl persönlich auf die Suche nach einer übergeordneten Stelle gemacht, die ein Ermittlungsverfahren gegen sie autorisiert. Wie man hört, hat Admiral Henry sich allerdings persönlich für sie eingesetzt und versichert, sie nicht erneut als Sonderermittlerin einzusetzen. Damit war die Sache für das Hauptquartier wohl erledigt, ebenso wie die Vorwürfe gegen Sie auch letzte Woche schon Geschichte waren.“

  
  


„Und doch sind sie Ihnen bekannt, obwohl man mir ganz offiziell nichts vorwerfen kann, mit Brief und Siegel“, Picard seufzte einmal mehr und wandte sich nun dem PADD zu.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie das frustriert, Captain. Die Vorwürfe gegen Sie sind entkräftet und nur weil sie mir bekannt sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich jetzt für eine Hexenjagd gegen Sie hier bin, wie Admiral Satie sie lostreten wollte“, versicherte Clark und bat sodann: „Lassen Sie uns zur Sache kommen, dann können wir uns beide wieder den angenehmeren Dingen dieser Tageszeit widmen.“  
Inzwischen war der Captain jedoch aus seinem Sessel hochgefahren und musterte ihn mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck: „Können Sie noch einmal sagen, Lieutenant Clark, was Sie mir zum Thema ‚Hexenjagd‘ eben versichert haben? Ich habe nämlich den Eindruck, dass Sie sich sehr wohl an einer Hexenjagd beteiligen, die vielleicht nicht mich zum Ziel hat, aber einen meiner Männer.“  
Clark hob halb abwehrend, halb entschuldigend die Arme und geriet zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend merklich in die Defensive: „Machen Sie mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, Captain, ich bin nur der Bote, nicht der Entscheidungsträger!“

„Und Crewman Simon Tarses ist nur der Enkel eines Romulaners, machen Sie Ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich!“, fauchte Picard sichtlich verärgert, „Die Föderation ist ein Rechtsstaat und in einem Rechtsstaat wird man selbst dann nicht für seine Verwandtschaft bestraft, wenn sie kriminell ist – also erst recht nicht, wenn sie es nicht ist!“


	2. Et altera pars - Auch die andere Seite

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind, Captain und ich bin nicht einmal anderer Meinung als Sie“, beschwichtigte Clark.  
„Und doch sitzen Sie hier vor mir, Lieutenant, berufen sich auf Sondervollmachten des Hauptquartiers und machen sich zum willigen Helfershelfer irgendeines Verfahrens, das nicht nur nie hätte stattfinden dürfen, sondern auch längst für beendet erklärt wurde. Eines Verfahrens, von dem sie sich nun zum zweiten Mal distanziert haben“, vermochte dieses Lippenbekenntnis den erfahrenen Kommandanten nicht zu überzeugen.  
Nun war es an Clark, zu seufzen: „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Captain, denn ich beabsichtige damit keine Geringschätzung Ihrer Person oder Ihrer Leistungen, aber es hat Gründe, warum ich Mitglied des Juristischen Stabes und Sie Befehlshaber der Enterprise sind. Ihr praxisorientierter Ansatz hat seine Berechtigung im Einsatz, aber ich muss das Recht durchsetzen, wenn es die Lage erlaubt.“  
Picard schnaubte: „Und ich bin verdammt froh, dass aus mir kein Jurist geworden ist. Richtig und falsch interessiert Leute wie Sie doch gar nicht – und ich bin sicher“, diese Retourkutsche konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen, „dass Sie das nicht als Geringschätzung Ihrer Person oder Ihrer Fähigkeiten verstehen – Ihnen geht es doch nur darum, aus den Gesetzestexten das zu machen, was denen da oben gerade nützt. Rechtsdurchsetzung ist nur ein anderes Wort dafür, einen Sündenbock für etwas zu finden oder etwas zu erreichen, das in der Öffentlichkeit populär ist“, es war ein durchaus ätzender Vorwurf, wie Picard später einräumen würde, aber es war eine Beschreibung, die das Hauptquartier sich redlich verdient hatte.

„Wissen Sie, Captain, das ist der Grund, warum der Judge Advocate General seit langem auf eine Verbesserung der juristischen Ausbildung in der Sternenflotte dringt und die Stationierung juristischer Offiziere an Bord von Schiffen bereits in mehreren Jahresberichten angeregt hat. Leider bisher ohne Erfolg, weil man uns im Hauptquartier insgeheim ebenso geringschätzt wie Sie es tun.“ Der Tonfall des Besuchers war nun nicht mehr defensiv oder beschwichtigend, sondern voller Überzeugung. Langsam verstand Picard, warum O‘Brien sich von dem jungen Offizier hatte beeindrucken lassen, auch wenn diese Art mit ihm natürlich nicht verfing – oder etwa doch?

„Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen, um Ihr Bild von Juristen zu verändern und das wird mir sicher auch nicht gelingen, aber lassen Sie mich an eines erinnern: ‚Richtig und falsch‘ sind moralische Kategorien, auf die man keinen Staat und erst recht keine Organisation wie die Sternenflotte aufbauen kann. Ihre humanistischen Ideale haben sich herumgesprochen, Captain, aber Sie werden einsehen müssen, dass der Wunsch nach absoluter Harmonie und Verständigkeit aller Individuen eine Utopie ist, wie es die so oft propagierten Ideale unserer gleichen Gesellschaft sind. Sie selbst mussten Entscheidungen treffen, deren Tragweite ein Einzelner kaum überblicken kann. Ihre Mission ist die Forschung und die Völkerverständigung und doch machen Sie regelmäßig Gebrauch von Waffen, die sie nicht zufällig mitführen, sondern wohlüberlegt. Die Enterprise muss sich verteidigen und sie muss die Föderation verteidigen, vielleicht sogar so etwas Beliebiges wie deren Interessen. Als Jurist ist es meine Aufgabe, das Recht zu verteidigen – einschließlich jener Verfahren, die unsere Gesetze zur Feststellung und Durchsetzung des Rechts vorsehen. Und ebenso wie es nicht an mir ist, Ihre Befähigung und Motivation als Kommandant zu hinterfragen, so sollten Sie Respekt haben vor rechtsstaatlichen Verfahren. Wie ich sagte: Admiral Satie ist nicht der Maßstab unseres Handelns, ganz im Gegenteil.“, die Mahnung war deutlich, auch wenn sie in respektvollem Tonfall vorgetragen wurde.

Der Captain machte eine abweisende Handbewegung und kehrte dann doch zu seinem Sessel zurück, auf dem er sich niederließ: „Dafür, dass Sie mich nicht belehren wollten, verlieren Sie viele Worte, Lieutenant Clark. Und dafür, dass Sie es nicht besser wissen wollen, sind Sie ziemlich von sich selbst überzeugt. Sie erinnern mich an ein ehemaliges Crewmitglied, den jüngsten Offizier der Sternenflotte. Er hat sich viele Feinde gemacht.“, ein Grinsen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.  
„Das ist eine Berufskrankheit, Captain...“, brachte daraufhin Clark ebenfalls grinsend vor und ab diesem Moment schien das Eis endlich gebrochen.

  
  


„Sie haben wohl recht, dass ich nicht ganz fair mit Ihnen umgegangen bin, Lieutenant und dafür möchte ich mich aufrichtig entschuldigen. Die letzten Tage waren für meine gesamte Besatzung eine Nervenprobe und ich hätte die Ruhe des heutigen Abends wirklich gut gebrauchen können.“, nutzte Picard diese Gelegenheit für eine mehr oder weniger deutliche Entschuldigung.  
„Ihnen liegt das Wohlergehen Ihrer Crewmitglieder am Herzen, Captain, da gibt es weit schlimmere Motive“, bekam er dafür Verständnis entgegengebracht, „Ich wollte Sie wie gesagt auch gar nicht lange belästigen, sondern Ihnen nur mitteilen, wozu ich verpflichtet bin.“  
„Nur zu, ich höre Ihnen jetzt auch wirklich zu“, versprach Picard daraufhin und deutete auf das PADD auf seinem Schreibtisch: „Ich nehme an, mir danach wenigstens die Lektüre dieser Dokumente ersparen zu können.“  
„Sie werden darin weniger finden, als ich Ihnen zu erläutern vermag, Captain, das ist nur der Einsetzungsbeschluss des Judge Advocate General, der auf Antrag von Admiral Henry erlassen worden ist.“

„Admiral Henry?“, erkundigte sich Picard überrascht, „Aber der hat doch noch vor drei Tagen die Ermittlungen für beendet erklärt!“  
„Die Ermittlungen des Sicherheitsdienstes sind auch beendet, Captain, nach dem Auftreten von Admiral Satie haben sie jede Glaubwürdigkeit und damit jeden Wert für das Hauptquartier eingebüßt. Aber das ist gerade der Grund, warum Admiral Henry ein formelles Verfahren angeordnet hat – und an dieser Stelle kommt nun der Juristische Stab ins Spiel, wie Ihnen vielleicht bekannt ist.“  
Picard stützte seine Stirn gegen die rechte Hand, seufzte tief und erkundigte sich erst dann: „Das Hauptquartier hat also ein offizielles Militärstrafverfahren angesetzt?“  
Lieutenant Clark war über die Verwunderung seines Gegenübers irritiert: „Sie haben nicht damit gerechnet, bei so einer Angelegenheit zu diesem Zeitpunkt? Es wäre doch hochgradig ungewöhnlich gewesen, wenn diese Täuschung ohne Folgen bleiben würde.“  
Den Captain allerdings schien das nicht zu beruhigen, er schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf: „Aus einer Hexenjagd macht man jetzt also ein sogenanntes rechtsstaatliches Verfahren gegen einen jungen Mann, der sich im Dienst nichts hat zu schulden kommen lassen und dessen Karriere dann zerstört ist. Wäre er einhundert Prozent menschlicher Abstammung und hätte dann einen vulkanischen Vorfahren eingetragen, säßen wir nicht hier. “  
„Auch wenn Sie es vielleicht nicht so sehen wollen und es keine Verfehlung unter Ihrem Kommando ist: Crewman Tarses hat bei seiner Einstellung in den Dienst der Sternenflotte jedenfalls über die Identität seines Großvaters gelogen. Es ist doch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, das dem in einem geordneten Verfahren nachgegangen werden muss, zumal bei so klarer Beweislage.“

„Klare Beweislage?“, merkte Picard auf.  
„Aus dem Bericht von Nellen Tore ergibt sich sogar, dass Crewman Tarses in einem Gespräch mit Ihnen seine Täuschung eingeräumt hat“, erklärte Clark.  
Diese Erklärung war für Picard eine weitere Erkenntnis: „So weit ist es also her mit Ihrer Distanz zu Satie. Tore hat für sie gearbeitet und diese Information habe ich der Admiral in einem vertraulichen Vieraugengespräch offenbart. Sie sollte nie gegen den Crewman verwendet werden, sondern im Gegenteil zur Beendigung der Hexenjagd beitragen.“  
„Der Bericht einer Verwaltungsmitarbeiterin des Sicherheitsdienstes wurde vom Chef des Sicherheitsdienstes herangezogen, um ein Militärgerichtsverfahren einzuleiten, das hat mit den Praktiken von Admiral Satie nichts zu tun. Dass Ihr vertrauliches Gespräch offengelegt wurde, können wir wohl nicht mehr ändern, aber die Anklage hätte Sie sicherlich ohnehin in den Zeugenstand gerufen, Captain. Und für die tatsächliche Abstammung werden sie wohl auf der Marskolonie auch weitere offizielle Belege finden“, bewertete Clark nüchtern.  
„Wer sagt Ihnen, dass ich gegen Crewman Tarses aussagen würde und was genau lässt sie glauben, dass Sie und ich bei diesem ‚Wir gegen die‘ auf der gleichen Seite stehen, Lieutenant?“, die Frage klang beinahe wieder so feindselig wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.  
„Was Ihre erste Frage angeht: Sie werden kaum eine andere Wahl haben, wenn Sie nicht selbst wegen Behinderung der Justiz vor ein Militärgericht gestellt werden wollen, Captain“, eigentlich hatte Picard bei dieser Feststellung Schadenfreude erwartet, sie blieb aber aus, „Und was Ihre zweite Frage angeht: Ich hatte Sie so verstanden, dass Sie weiterhin der Meinung sind, dass Crewman Tarses‘ Verhalten keine Militärstrafe oder Entlassung aus der Sternenflotte erforderlich macht?“, folgte stattdessen eine etwas verwunderte Rückfrage.  
„Das bin ich in der Tat, Lieutenant“, bekräftigte Picard. „Und nachdem Sie die Anklage gegen Mr Tarses vorzubereiten scheinen sind wir in dieser Frage offensichtlich gerade nicht einer Meinung.“  
  
  


„Der Judge Advocate General hat mich allerdings mit der Verteidigung von Crewman Tarses betraut“, widersprach Clark abermals.  
„Sie sind der Pflichtverteidiger?“, es klang als müsse Picard mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken, „Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie dafür geeignet sind?“  
„Ich verstehe Ihre Zweifel offengestanden nicht, Captain, wenn Sie mich nicht einmal kennen. Das hier mag das erste Verfahren sein, das ich in eigener Verantwortung führe, aber ich verfüge über alle notwendigen Qualifikationen und habe in mehreren Verfahren die Vertretung der Anklage oder der Verteidigung unterstützt“, zum ersten Mal wirkte Clark persönlich betroffen, vielleicht gar enttäuscht über seinen Gesprächspartner, während sich auf seiner Stirn einige Falten abzeichneten. Es folgte ein Räuspern.  
„Sehr richtig, Ihre Qualifikation ist mir unbekannt, Lieutenant. Aber ich habe Ihre Worte gehört und von Ihnen die Dokumente übergeben bekommen, mit denen das Verfahren eingeleitet wird. Sie wirken nicht wie jemand, der an diesen Dokumenten zweifelt“, mühte sich der Captain um eine höfliche, wenn auch wieder merklich kühle Antwort.  
„An dem Verfahren zu zweifeln ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Captain, ich muss es führen, weil es angeordnet wurde. Es muss dabei darum gehen, es zum richtigen Ergebnis zu bringen, nämlich die Folgen für Crewman Tarses möglichst gering zu halten. Sollte im Zuge dieses Verfahrens seine charakterliche Integrität wegen seiner Abstammung infrage gestellt werden, wie es Admiral Saties Untersuchungen versucht haben, wäre das Unrecht, das es zu unterbinden gälte. Würde ich aber immer die Systemfrage stellen, könnte ich meine Arbeit nicht tun – das sollte Ihnen doch bekannt vorkommen.“  
„Ich persönlich arbeite lieber, nachdem ich die Systemfragen zu einer ausreichenden Klärung gebracht habe. Ich bin Offizier der Sternenflotte und nicht bloß ein willfähriger Befehlsempfänger des Hauptquartiers“, insistierte Picard nachdrücklich.  
„Sie verlassen sich täglich auf den Gehorsam Ihrer Männer, Captain, und erwarten, dass sie Kritik – mag sie auch noch so berechtigt sein – in einer geeigneten Art und Weise äußern. Nicht etwa, wenn das Schiff in unmittelbarer Gefahr ist oder nachdem die Sichtweisen erschöpfend ausgetauscht wurden“, konterte sein Besucher, „So arbeiten wir im Juristischen Stab auch: Wir nehmen das Rechtssystem nicht als über alle Zweifel erhaben hin, akzeptieren es aber als Arbeitsgrundlage, ohne die wir weder die eine, noch die andere Seite hören könnten. So arbeiten Juristen ganz generell – und das sind wir trotz unserer Uniform an erster Stelle.“

„Aber“, suchte Picard das Haar in der Suppe, „Wenn Sie diese Unterlagen nicht überbracht hätten, könnte das Verfahren gar nicht erst beginnen. Sie schaden also Ihrem Mandanten durch Ihre Anwesenheit hier, ja sogar durch Ihre Tätigkeit.“  
„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Captain, ich tue nichts dergleichen. Zunächst einmal habe ich Crewman Tarses noch gar nicht angetroffen, weil mich unser Austausch hier seit einer ganzen Weile in Beschlag nimmt und zum anderen ist meine Rolle als Pflichtverteidigers nicht die eines Robin Hood, der ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste die Interessen seiner Seite durchzusetzen hat. Ich bin ein Organ der Rechtspflege, und wenn ich nicht die Zustellung der Verfahrenseröffnung übernommen hätte, wäre von der Gegenseite eben ein anderer Bote beauftragt worden“, bilanzierte Clark nüchtern. „Ich werde Crewman Tarses also zu einer etwas geeigneteren Zeit am...“, der Blick wanderte nach kurzer Orientierung auf eine der Anzeigen, „heutigen Tage aufsuchen und mit ihm die notwendigen Formalitäten klären. Anschließend werde ich mit ihm Richtung Erde aufbrechen, wo man uns im Hauptquartier erwartet. Sie sehen also, dass ich Ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht lange auf die Probe zu stellen gedenke, Captain.“  
„Wenn das so ist“, stellte Picard nicht ganz frei von Spott fest, „Muss ich Sie allerdings enttäuschen, Lieutenant. Die Enterprise ist um Mitternacht – also vor dreißig Minuten – in Richtung Kaelon II aufgebrochen, wo wir eine wissenschaftliche Mission zu erfüllen haben. Wir werden im Rahmen dieses ebenso geplanten wie wichtigen Auftrages nicht vor Ende des Monats in der Lage sein, die Rückreise von Crewman Tarses oder auch nur Ihrer Person auf die Erde zu veranlassen. Sind Sie sicher, dass man Sie im Hauptquartier nicht absichtlich derartig im Regen stehen lässt?“  
„Ach wirklich, ist das so?“, die Überraschung war nicht sehr überzeugend gespielt, „Das ist natürlich ärgerlich und macht es um so bedauerlicher, dass ich erst so spät am Abend auf Ihrem Schiff eintreffen konnte.“, das schelmische Grinsen und der ironische Unterton machten offensichtlich, dass Clark genau das Gegenteil zu sagen beabsichtige, „In diesem Fall werde ich Ihre Gastfreundschaft in den nächsten zwei Wochen wohl doch strapazieren müssen. Ich werde mich bemühen, keine Last zu sein.“  
  
  


Mit diesem zwischen den Zeilen vermittelten Wissen über sein Gegenüber war Picard nun als Gastgeber versöhnt und seine Zweifel über die Motive beruhigt. Entsprechend plauderhaft war nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung dann auch sein Tonfall: „Seien Sie mir auf der Enterprise willkommen, Lieutenant. Darf ich eine Tasse Tee anbieten?“  
„ Sie sind der britischte Franzose, der mir begegnet ist, Captain“, nickte Clark zustimmend und bekam so kurz darauf schmunzelnd einen ‚Earl-Grey-Tee, heiß‘ serviert: „Meine Familiengeschichte spielt in Westeuropa und ich landete trotzdem  erst  an der Westküste der Vereinigten Staaten und dann auf den Spuren der unendlichen Weite.“  
„Und für mich wird diese Reise sozusagen die erste Fernreise,  wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig“, verkündete Clark augenzwinkernd.  
„Ach kommen Sie, Mr Clark, das können Sie doch Ihrer Großmutter erzählen. Dieses Mal werden sich unsere Worte doch hoffentlich nicht in irgendeinem Bericht wiederfinden?“, Picard nahm einen großzügigen Schluck seines Tees.  
„Ich werde natürlich einen Vermerk schreiben müssen, aber die Details fallen in die Kategorie ‚informelles Gespräch‘ “ , versicherte der Sternenflotten-Jurist, „Das wird übrigens auch für die Gespräche gelten, die ich in den kommenden Tagen – rein zufällig versteht sich – mit Mitgliedern Ihrer Crew führen werde. Sonst müsste ich der Gegenseite Gesprächsprotokolle zur Verfügung stellen.“  
Picard merkte auf, offenbar hatte er sein Gegenüber taktisch doch unterschätzt, doch der winkte ab: „Übliches Vorgehen, wenn wir über offene Geheimnisse sprechen – die Gegenseite hat ja immerhin schon den Satie-Bericht, den sie  offiziell natürlich nie nutzen wird,  während sie ihn inoffiziell bereits ausschlachtet “, musste er stattdessen eine gehörige Prise Salz verteilen.  
„Sie können mit meiner Unterstützung und der Unterstützung der gesamten Crew rechnen, Lieutenant Clark. Hier auf der Enterprise sind wir eine Familie, auch wenn Crewman Tarses nur einer unter vielen ist“, eine Feststellung, für die Picard seinen Stolz gar nicht zu verbergen versuchte.  
„Dass Sie dieser Hoffnung sind, ehrt Sie, Captain, aber wenn die Gegenseite das ganze Verfahren groß machen möchte – wovon ich trotz allem derzeit nicht ausgehe – dann werden viele spätestens im Kreuzverhör wackeln.  Die Maxime muss heißen, vom Schlimmsten auszugehen und das Beste zu hoffen“, offenbarte der seine Lageeinsschätzung.  
„Was brauchen Sie?“, wollte der Captain stattdessen wissen, für alles andere blieben schließlich einige Tage der Reise.  
„Eine Unterkunft für die Nacht  und ein Schreibtisch genügen vollkommen, Captain“, versicherte der unerwartete Besucher.  
„Ist man im Hauptquartier jetzt etwa doch bescheiden geworden, Lieutenant?“, merkte dieser daraufhin ironisch an, „Ich habe bereits veranlasst, Ihnen eine Offiziersunterkunft herrichten zu lassen, zugegebenermaßen in der Erwartung eines Lieutenant Commanders.“  
„Sie überschätzen mein kleines Licht im Hauptquartier maßlos, Captain“, musste Clark einräumen, der zumindest noch einige Jahre bis zu der erwarteten Stellung vor sich hatte, „aber ich danke Ihnen.“  
  
  


„Wenn Sie mir sogar dankbar sind, dann kann ich ja sogar fragen, ob ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun kann, ohne mich sorgen zu müssen, fremde Verschwendungssucht rechtfertigen zu müssen“, war Picard nun endgültig zu Scherzen aufgelegt.  
„Aus Ihnen spricht der Diplomat, Captain. Allerdings hätte ich tatsächlich eine Bitte: Wenn Sie  Crewman Tarses‘ Vorgesetzte bitte darüber informieren würden, dass er vom Dienst freigestellt ist...“, trug Clark eine weitere Bitte vor und setzte erläuternd hinzu: „So können wir die Hierarchie sauber halten.“  
„Ich werde Doktor Crusher gleich morgen früh mit den anderen Offizieren über Ihre Anwesenheit informieren, Lieutenant. Crewman Tarses hat selbstverständlich die Gelegenheit, mit Ihnen zu sprechen, so oft er dies wünscht, das wird Doktor Crusher ebenso sehen“, versicherte der Kommandant.  
„Mein Ratschlag wäre in der Tat, Crewman Tarses von seinen Verpflichtungen gänzlich freizustellen, Captain“, hatte der Jurist allerdings an etwas erheblich anderes gedacht. Auch dieses Mal traf er damit auf Unverständnis bei seinem Gegenüber, der allerdings zu seiner besonnenen Form zurückgefunden hatte – Earl Grey sei Dank?: „Das müssen Sie mir näher erläutern, fürchte ich. Ich sehe keinerlei Grund, der Arbeit von Mr Tarses in der Krankenstation zu misstrauen.“  
„Sie müssen das von der anderen Seite betrachten, Captain: Es soll nicht darum gehen, jemanden vor Crewman Tarses zu schützen, sondern vielmehr um den Schutz von Crewman Tarses selbst“, setzte Clark daraufhin zur gewünschten Erklärung an.


	3. Nil nocere - Der Eid der Mediziner

_Persönliches Logbuch, Medizinische Offizierin Dr. Beverly Crusher, Sternzeit 44789.8 (16. Oktober 2367, gegen 7:30 Uhr): Jean-Luc wirkte heute_ _Morgen_ _bei unserem Frühstück noch ruheloser und_ _angespannter als sonst,_ _ist aber auf meine besorgten Nachfragen auch nicht eingegangen_ _. Wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, dass er selbst sein geliebtes Croissant_ _nicht aufgegessen und an seinem Earl Grey nur ein paar mal lustlos genippt hat, hätte ich Deanna die Sache überlassen._ _Nun_ _werde ich ihn_ _wahrscheinlich in den_ _nächsten Tage zu einer vorgezogenen Gesundheitsuntersuchung bitten, denn ich mache_ _mir mit_ _diesen Symptomen_ _nach_ _dem Stress der letzten Monate nun doch_ _Sorgen um die Funktion seines Herzens._ _Er wird davon kaum begeistert sein, deswegen kann ich es noch vertreten, den Verlauf in den nächsten_ _Tagen weiter zu beobachten und mich im Anschluss an die Offiziersbesprechung mit Deanna auszutauschen._ _  
_ _Von Wesley habe ich_ _in den_ _eineinhalb Monaten_ _nichts mehr gehört, obwohl er mir versprochen hatte, sich jedes Wochenende zu…_

  
  


„Computer, Aufzeichnung pausieren!“, Beverly Crusher stutzte, als sie durch die Fenster ihres Büros einen unbekannten jungen Mann in Kommandouniform erblickte, der sich entweder unbeobachtet wähnte oder ähnlich wenig Respekt vor dem Protokoll der Sternenflotte hatte wie Commander Riker, lehnte er sich doch halb an die Wand. Bei Will hatten derartige Haltungsmarotten einen medizinischen Hintergrund, auch wenn er den immer herunterzuspielen versuchte und sich daher aktiv um die Legendenbildung bemüht hatte, es sei ein Zeichen seiner Eigensinnigkeit gegenüber der Sternenflotte. Sie blickte auf die Anzeige: Es war noch immer fast eine halbe Stunde, ehe sie ihre Schicht offiziell beginnen sollte.  
  
  


„Doktor Crusher an Doktor Hsia“, kontaktierte sie also den diensthabenden Assistenzarzt.  
„Hsia hier. Soll ich in Ihr Büro kommen?“, folgte die Antwort prompt, wenn auch verwundert.  
„Lassen Sie nur, Charlie. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie mir etwas über den jungen Mann sagen können, der im Flur vor meinem Büro steht und auf etwas zu warten scheint. Das ist doch noch ihr Patient?“, erkundigte sich die Chefärztin stattdessen ohne den persönlichen Kontakt zu suchen – das hätte der rätselhafte Besucher vor ihrer Tür ja unweigerlich sofort mitbekommen.  
„Er hat sich hier nicht als Patient gemeldet, Doktor Crusher. Verzeihen Sie meine Unaufmerksamkeit, ich werde ihn gleich aufnehmen!“, die Stimme des jungen Arztes wurde mit einem Mal hektisch.  
„Wenn er nicht um eine Behandlung gebeten hat, habe ich noch keine Veranlassung, eine solche für notwendig zu erachten. Aber was sucht er dann hier?“, beschwichtigte Crusher ihn direkt. Er würde noch lernen, mehr Vertrauen in seine Beurteilungen zu haben.  
„Lieutenant Clark hat mir gesagt, dass er auf Captain Picard warten wolle und dann etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen habe, Doktor. Deswegen habe ich ihn schon einmal nach Hinten geschickt“, wusste Hsia zu berichten, konnte damit ihre Neugierde allerdings nicht stillen.  
„Jean-Luc? - Ich habe doch eben noch mit ihm gefrühstückt.“, dachte die Schiffsärztin eher laut, als dass sie ihren Mitarbeiter tatsächlich um seine Meinung fragen wollte, „Captain Picard hat mir gar nicht mitgeteilt, dass er heute vor der Offiziersbesprechung noch ein Gespräch mit mir terminiert hat und mit dem Namen Clark weiß ich auch nichts anzufangen.“  
„Er dient nicht auf der Enterprise, Doktor Crusher.“, lieferte Hsia dafür eine Bestätigung, „Sagte etwas vom Hauptquartier und dass er eine Weile an Bord bleiben wird. Ansonsten eher ein verschlossener Zeitgenosse.“  
„Ich werde ihn einfach mal fragen“, entschloss sich Crusher, „Ich danke Ihnen erst einmal, Charlie. Die Übergabe machen wir hoffentlich wie geplant um acht.“  
„Es war eine ruhige Schicht, Doktor – ich habe nicht viel zu berichten und kann auch gerne eine Weile länger bleiben, wenn das notwendig ist.“, bot der aber sogleich an.  
„Danke, ich gehe nicht davon aus. Aber sollte das der Fall sein, hätte man uns ruhig im Voraus informieren können, finde ich. Sie könnten dann ja schon mit Alyssa beginnen, Charlie. Crusher Ende!“, verkündete sie, während sie zur Tür ihres Arbeitszimmers ging und diese öffnete.

  
  


„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Lieutenant Clark?“, erkundigte sie sich gleich darauf und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie im Bilde über seine Person war.  
Der Angesprochene blickte von dem PADD auf, das ihr bislang nicht aufgefallen war, straffte sich und stellte ziemlich gelassen fest: „Sie müssen Commander Crusher sein.“  
„Doktor genügt vollkommen, Lieutenant, aber Sie haben richtig geraten.“, sie lächelte, „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Clark war ihr inzwischen gegenübergetreten, sodass sie ihre Vermutung bestätigen konnte: Er schien ein medizinisches Problem mit sich herumzuschleppen, auch wenn er angeblich deswegen nicht hierhergekommen war. Seine Haltung wirkte schon nach wenigen Augenblicken verkrampft, wie es bei einem jungen Mann absolut unüblich war. „Sind Sie sicher, dass ich Sie nicht einmal gründlich durchscannen soll?“  
Der Lieutenant grinste nur und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung: „Meine Familie hat in den letzten einhundertfünfzig Jahren so viele Ärzte aufgesucht, das ich das kaum für zielführend halten würde, Doktor Crusher. Einige von uns müssen sich eben immer noch mit dem Spätfolgen der Atomaren Schreckenszeit herumplagen und wir haben gelernt, uns damit abzufinden. Aber haben Sie trotzdem vielen Dank. Mit einem Stuhl wäre mir schon mehr als genug geholfen.“

Crusher runzelte die Stirn, trat aber zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung: „Sie hätten  sich nur melden brauchen, Lieutenant, dann hätte ich Sie auch schon früher hereingelassen.“  
„Ich habe mit Captain Picard heute Nacht verabredet, dass wir Sie gemeinsam aufsuchen wollen, Doktor. Er scheint sich allerdings ein wenig zu verspäten“, erklärte Clark daraufhin und wandte seinen Blick im Arbeitszimmer um, offenbar auf der Suche nach einer Zeitanzeige.  
„Das scheint in der Tat so zu sein, Lieutenant“, sie verschwieg ihm, dass sie bereits mit dem Captain gefrühstückt und dieser dabei kein Wort über derartige Pläne oder auch nur einen neuen  Offizier an Bord der Enterprise verloren hatte – dieses Hühnchen würde sie mit Jean-Luc persönlich bei anderer Gelegenheit zu rupfen habe n, „Sie könnten mir aber trotzdem verraten,  wie ich  mir diesem morgendlichen Überfall verdient habe.“

„Ich denke“, wiegelte Clark ab, „dafür sollten wir auf den Captain warten, immerhin ist das hier sein Schiff und wir hatten uns so vereinbart. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, dass mein Besuch nicht Sie persönlich betrifft, Doktor Crusher, und es auch nicht um Ihren Sohn gehen wird.“  
„Wesley?“, die Schiffsärztin stutzte und verfiel eher unbewusst in einen geradezu mütterlich-vorwurfsvollen Tonfall, als sie wissen wollte: „Sie haben doch nicht etwa meine Personalakte studiert, junger Mann?“  
„Aber nicht doch, Doktor. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir hier über einen reinen Zufall sprechen. Captain Picard lies seinen Namen im Laufe unseres Gespräches beiläufig fallen, als ich von meinem letzten Besuch an der Akademie vor drei Wochen erzählte.“  
„Sie sehen nicht aus, als kämen Sie frisch von der Akademie, Lieutenant Clark.“, stellte Crusher fest, „Ich fürchte, Sie müssen mir schon etwas mehr über sich verraten, wenn ich Ihren Schilderungen folgen soll.“  
„Aber natürlich, verzeihen Sie meine Manieren, Sie haben mich zugegebenermaßen ein wenig überfallen.“, Clark erhob sich etwas schwerfällig wieder von seinem Platz und reichte ihr seine Hand, „Lieutenant Matthew L. Clark, Judge Advocate General‘s Corps, normalerweise in San Francisco stationiert, derzeit auf Dienstreise mit der USS Enterprise. Sehr erfreut.“  
Nach einem kräftigen Händedruck hatte sich Clark eilig wieder auf den Stuhl niedergelassen und setzte nun zu einer gewissen Erklärung an: „Der Judge Advocate General ist sehr daran interessiert, dass Offiziersanwärtern das Recht der Föderation als Grundlage der Sternenflotte und das System des Rechts als Grundlage allen Handelns in der Sternenflotte vermittelt wird. Leider werden diese Themen bei aller Bedeutung der umfassenden humanistischen und naturwissenschaftlichen Bildung an der Akademie sträflich vernachlässigt.“  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte für die Medizin zu einer wesentlich besseren Lageeinschätzung kommen“, warf Crusher dazwischen ein und dachte mit einigem Schrecken daran zurück, was sie als Leiterin des Medizinischen Corps vorgefunden hatte, das immerhin noch über eine eigene Akademie für das Medizinische Personal verfügte, „aber es ist traurige Realität, dass die meisten Offiziere im besten Fall über ein paar Grundkenntnisse der Medizin verfügen, selbst die Wissenschaftsoffiziere.“  
„Ihre Profession hat es immerhin zu Anerkennung in der Sternenflotte geschafft. Sie sind ein Teil jeder Mission, weil die menschliche Gesundheit sich sehr vehement äußert, wenn man sie allzu sehr vernachlässigt.“, Clark schien nachdenklich, „Ohne uns Juristen aber kommt man im Zweifel ganz gut aus: Innerhalb der Föderation bilden wir uns ein, ein Paradies in Frieden und Harmonie geschaffen zu haben und nach außen werden Diplomaten oder Soldaten benötigt, keine Paragraphenreiter.“  
„Captain Picard ist ein sehr angesehener Diplomat, Lieutenant“, wandte Crusher ein.  
„Das ist richtig. Aber Diplomaten sind nicht die Antwort auf alle Probleme.“, Clark überlegte einen Augenblick, um dann einen Vergleich zu nennen, „Stellen Sie sich vor, die Menschen hätten sich vor Jahrhunderten dazu entschieden, in der Medizin allein auf Kräuterhexen zu vertrauen und alles andere außen vorzulassen...“  
„Mit Pflanzen kann man viele Beschwerden lindern und auch einige Krankheiten heilen, aber sie sind kein Ersatz für den medizinischen Fortschritt und seine Medikamente und Techniken – obwohl die alten Hausmittel schon ihre Berechtigung haben“, analysierte die Ärztin diesen zügig, „Meine Vorgängerin in dieser Position hat bei Erkältungen immer Hühnersuppe nach dem Rezept ihrer Großmutter empfohlen, das...“  
„Sehr richtig“, wurde sie allerdings von ihrem Gast eilig unterbrochen, „ein solches Bewusstsein scheint sich im Fall des Rechts in der Sternenflotte allerdings nicht recht durchsetzen zu können. Die Mitglieder unseres Corps werden nachwievor meist von zivilen Universitäten abgeworben, bekommen ein paar Grundkurse in Sachen Raumfahrt und Astorpolitik und werden dann in eine Sternenflottenuniform gestpoft. Das versucht der Judge Advocate General immer wieder zu ändern. Admiral Bennett ist seit kurzem erst befördert worden und scheint sich jetzt Hoffnungen zu machen. Deswegen hat er ein paar junge Juristische Offiziere wie mich an die Akademie geschickt, um ein bisschen Werbung zu machen und zu informieren. Ein frustrierendes Erlebnis, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“

„Und da haben Sie meinen Sohn kennengelernt.“, versuchte Crusher diese willkommene Vorlage ein wenig für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen – wenn Wesley sich schon nicht bei ihr meldete, könnte sie vielleicht auf diesem Wege einige Neuigkeiten in Erfahrung bringen.  
Die mütterlichen Hoffnungen wurden allerdings enttäuscht: „Kennengelernt ist wohl zu viel gesagt. Ich hatte da eine Gruppe ganz unterschiedlicher junger Menschen vor mir sitzen, aber während der Mittagspause wurde ich von so einigen Dozenten der Akademie nach Cadet Wesley Crusher gefragt. Nach anderen dagegen gar nicht.“, schilderte Clark die etwas skurrile Begebenheit, „Ich kann wohl sagen, dass Ihr Sohn sich eine gewisse Fanbasis bei Professoren aus den Naturwissenschaften und den Fluglehrern aufgebaut hat. Mir selbst war er in meiner Gruppe allerdings nicht aufgefallen. Nach der Mittagspause habe ich natürlich etwas genauer auf ihn geachtet, aber er schien nicht besonders interessiert zu sein. Seine Stärken liegen eindeutig in anderen Bereichen.“  
Eine gewisse Enttäuschung konnte Crusher in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen, schließlich war ihr Sohn lange Zeit überall aufgefallen, wo er sich aufgehalten hatte, wenn auch nicht immer positiv: „Und haben Sie den Eindruck, dass er sich an der Akademie wohlfühlt?“  
„Ich glaube kaum, Doktor Crusher, dass ich für diese Frage der richtige Ansprechpartner bin. Ich habe auch nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie meine Einschätzung – wenn ich denn eine abgeben könnte – etwas angeht. Ihr Sohn ist erwachsen und wird seinen eigenen Weg finden müssen“, antwortete Clark darauf nichtssagend.  
„Vermutlich haben Sie recht, Lieutenant. Verzeihen Sie meine Nachfrage“, bat die so gescholtene Mutter, „Sie klingen übrigens wie Captain Picard, wenn ich ihn nach Wesleys Talenten für Philosophie und Literatur gefragt habe. Das sind seine Leidenschaften, müssen Sie wissen.“

  
  


„Habe ich da etwa meinen Namen gehört?“, mischte sich eine neue Stimme in das Gespräch ein und wurde zunächst von Crusher mit einem überraschten „Jean-Luc!“ in Empfang genommen, während Clark ein höfliches „Captain!“ entgegnete.  
„Ich sehe, Sie haben unsere Absprache nicht ganz durchgehalten, Lieutenant Clark“, tadelte Picard diesen statt einer Begrüßung.  
„Der Lieutenant hat mir noch nichts über den Grund seines Besuches verraten, wir haben uns nur ein wenig unterhalten, während wir auf Sie gewartet haben, Captain“, beeilte sich Crusher dazu klarzustellen.  
„Ich hatte nur auf der Brücke nach dem Rechten gesehen.“, erklärte Picard, „Wenn Sie beide sich schon bekannt gemacht haben, ist meine Aufgabe eigentlich erledigt. Wären Sie nun also so freundlich und würden Bev…“, Picard stockte kurz, „Doktor Crusher über den Grund Ihres Aufenthalts an Bord der Enterprise informieren, Lieutenant Clark?“  
  
  


„Natürlich, Captain.“, Clark nickte zustimmend und wandte sich dann wieder Crusher zu, „Doktor Crusher, der Captain und ich hielten es für angemessen, Sie als unmittelbar vorgesetzte Offizierin vor der allgemeinen Offiziersbesprechung davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass gegen einen Ihrer Untergebenen ein Militärstrafverfahren eingeleitet worden ist.“  
„Lassen Sie mich raten, Lieutenant: Es geht um Crewman Simon Tarses“, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, „und unsere nette Unterhaltung war nichts anderes als der Versuch, schon einmal unverfänglich an ein paar Information zu kommen. Wie passend, dass Captain Picard sich verspätet hatte und wie ärgerlich, dass ich mit Ihnen nur über Belanglosigkeiten zu sprechen bereit war.“ In ihrem Tonfall schwang überdeutlich der Vorwurf mit, der Picard zu einem tiefen Seufzer und Clark zu einer abwehrenden Handbewegung verleitete, gefolgt von einem belustigten Grinsen.  
Das wiederum sorgte bei Beverly Crusher für Wut: „Es belustigt Sie auch noch zu sehen, wie sehr mich dieses Verhalten empört, nach allem, was wir bereits vom Hauptquartier in dieser Sache erleben mussten, was Crewman Tarses bereits durchzumachen hatte dank einer hoch angesehenen Frau auf Hexenjagd? Ich habe geschworen, meinen Lehrern, meinen Kollegen und meinen Schülern Respekt und Anerkennung zu erweisen. Dazu stehe ich – wenn es sein muss bis zum bitteren Ende – auch für Crewman Tarses.“  
„Ich war eher erstaunt darüber, Doktor, wie ähnlich Sie und Captain Picard auf diese Nachricht reagiert haben.“, offenbarte Clark nun sehr ernsthaft, „Und ich würde abermals um die Chance bitten, die Sachlage und auch mich selbst erst einmal näher zu erklären, ehe Sie Ihr Urteil über mich fällen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich in unserem Gespräch keinerlei unlautere Absichten verfolgt habe, selbst wenn das eine ganz wunderbare Gelegenheit dafür gewesen wäre.“

Crusher schluckte: „Sie haben natürlich recht, Lieutenant, ich war nicht fair Ihnen gegenüber. Aber hier auf der Enterprise sind wir alle eine große Familie und mir persönlich liegt natürlich insbesondere mein Stab am Herzen. Wir sind  ein kleines Team mit großen Aufgaben.“  
„Ihr Selbstverständnis ehrt Sie, Doktor, und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es uns noch nützlich sein kann.“, eröffnete Clark seinen Vortrag und fuhr dann mit den Informationen fort, die er wenige Stunden zuvor erst dem Captain offenbart hatte. Abermals schloss er mit der Bitte, Crewman Tarses vorerst vom aktiven Dienst freizustellen.  
„Ich verstehe sehr wohl, Lieutenant, dass wir augenscheinlich auf der gleichen Seite stehen, während uns das Hauptquartier als solches einmal mehr mit einer an Verfolgungswahn grenzenden Haltung belästigt.“, setzte daraufhin die Schiffsärztin an.  
„Das ist nicht, was ich gesagt habe oder sagen wollte, Doktor Crusher, ganz und gar nicht!“, folgte der Widerspruch zu dieser Einschätzung prompt.  
„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie an Ihre Gesetze und Vorschriften glauben wollen, Lieutenant. Ich bin Ärztin, ich glaube an Menschlichkeit, Menschenwürde und wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse.“, insistierte Crusher, „Und in diesem Sinne ist für mich nicht nachvollziehbar, warum Sie Crewman Tarses vom Dienst freigestellt wissen wollen. Alle Vorwürfe gegen ihn sind politisch motiviert, weil wir einmal mehr am Rande einer Eskalation des Konflikts mit den Romulanern  stehen. Sie müssen als sein Verteidiger an seine Unschuld glauben…“  
„Ich muss seine Interessen bestmöglich vertreten. Das ist – wie ich auch schon Captain Picard erklärt habe – ein großer Unterschied.“, legte der Militäranwalt seine Position dar, „Es entspricht dem normalen Vorgehen  und den Vorschriften , dass ein Angehöriger der Sternenflotte vom D ienst freigestellt wird, wenn gegen ihn ein solches Verfahren eingeleitet wurde. Auch zu seinem Schutz, damit nicht gegebenenfalls weitere Entscheidungen in Zweifel gezogen werden oder den Vorgesetzten Versäumnisse in der Mitarbeiterführung vorgeworfen werden können, wenn das Verfahren in Gang kommt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand an Bord auf die Idee kommen wird, es handle sich um eine Vorverurteilung, wenn Sie alle hier sich wie eine große Familie fühlen.“  
„Ihren Optimismus in allen Ehren, Lieutenant, aber so blauäugig sind Sie doch nicht tatsächlich: Menschen sind vorurteilsbehaftet. Wir entscheiden gerne nach unserem ersten Eindruck und es kostet Überzeugungskraft, den zu revidieren.“, wandte nun Picard dagegen ein.  
„Das ist leider richtig, Sir“, musste Clark einräumen, „aber mit diesem Phänomen werden wir so oder so zu kämpfen haben. Die Frage ist nur, ob Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit als Schiffsoffiziere in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird, weil Sie von den Vorschriften eine Ausnahme machen oder ob Sie mit voller Autorität zugunsten von Crewman Tarses auftreten können.“  
„Und deswegen war ich auch bereit, Ihrer Empfehlung zu folgen, Lieutenant.“, bestätigte der Captain.

  
  


„Als Medizinische Offizierin ist es meine Aufgabe, die für die Sicherheit der medizinischen Versorgung und den Fortgang der Forschungen an Bord die notwendigen Entscheidungen zu treffen.“, erinnerte daraufhin Crusher, „Sie werden also an meiner Entscheidung nicht vorbeikommen, Gentleman, und die werde ich im Sinne der medizinischen Ethik treffen.“  
„Bev…“, abermals musste Picard sich selbst zügeln, „Commander Crusher, ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie nicht nur die Schiffsärztin, sondern auch Offizierin der Sternenflotte sind. Auch Ihre Entscheidungen können hinterfragt werden, werden hinterfragt werden, wenn man das im Hauptquartier für notwendig hält. Meinen Sie wirklich, dass die medizinische Versorgung der Enterprise gefährdet ist, wenn wir Crewman Tarses für die Dauer dieser Mission freistellen?“  
„Nein.“, erwiderte die so ermahnte einsilbig, „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich werde der Empfehlung folgen, wenn auch widerwillig und ohne von ihr in der Sache überzeugt zu sein. Vorschriften sind Vorschriften, jedenfalls solange kein Notfall vorliegt.“  
  
  


„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Doktor Crusher und würde gerne mit Ihnen gemeinsam Crewman Tarses über die Sachlage informieren“, schlug Clark daraufhin vor.  
„Im Anschluss an die Offiziersbesprechung scheint mir ein dafür geeigneter Zeitpunkt zu sein, vor allem, wenn Captain Picard diesem Gespräch beiwohnen möchte“, klang der Tonfall der Schiffsärztin wieder versöhnlicher.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Immerhin habe ich Crewman Tarses genug Schwierigkeiten gemacht.“, war dafür nun Picard einsilbig, geradezu hektisch und mit einem „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich muss die Besprechung vorbereiten.“ auch plötzlich in Aufbruchsstimmung.  
Als Beverly Crusher ein spitzes „Jean-Luc!“ ausstieß, hatte er das Büro längst verlassen, offenbar in der Vorahnung der herannahenden Entdeckung.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Doktor Crusher?“, erkundigte sich stattdessen ein leicht verdutzter Lieutenant Matthew Clark, woraufhin Crusher nur auf das aktivierte Display vor ihr deutete.  
„Crewman Tarses ist heute für keine Schicht eingeteilt, auch wenn das ganz unmöglich ist. Der Captain war eben nicht nur auf der Brücke, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er hat Simon eine außerplanmäßige Freischicht eintragen lassen!“, erklärte sie abermals - wenn auch dieses Mal deutlich weniger – verärgert.  
„Aus meiner Sicht klingt das nach einer vernünftigen Entscheidung, bis wir mit ihm sprechen konnten und die Gründe für die längerfristige Freistellung im richtigen Licht darstellen konnten. Oder haben Sie Sorge, dass Crewman Tarses Verdacht schöpfen wird?“, verstand Clark die Aufregung zunächst nicht.  
„Wir befinden uns auf einem recht ereignislosen Teil eines Routinetransfers, insofern ist diese Entscheidung nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn auch an Bord der Enterprise eher unüblich.“, erklärte Crusher, „Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage ist Simon vielleicht sogar ganz froh, etwas mehr Ruhe zu bekommen.“  
„Sie hätten gefragt werden wollen, ehe der Captain diese Anordnung traf“, erkannte Clark.  
„Natürlich hätte ich das – ich bin die Medizinische Offizierin dieses Schiffes und es geht um einen meiner Leute!“


	4. Forum internum — Das Innenleben

_Aufzeichnung einer Videoübertragung, Crewman Simon Tarses, Sternzeit 44790.2 (16. Oktober 2367, gegen 10:30 Uhr): Liebe Mutter, zunächst entschuldige bitte, dass ich auf deine letzte Nachricht eine Weile nicht geantwortet habe. Du wirst sagen, ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und mich nicht getraut. Das stimmt nicht._

Simon Tarses saß in seinem Quartier und seufzte. Die überraschend gewährte zusätzliche Ruhephae statt einer  Schicht bedeutete für ihn, dass keiner seiner Mitbewohner ihn  behelligen würde und er hatte sich vorgenommen, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um seiner Familie eine ausführlichere Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Allerdings war es ihm bisher nicht gelungen, den richtigen Ton zu treffen: Seiner Mutter konnte er nicht vormachen, dass er kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sie würde das sogar aus einem altmodischen Brief heraus spüren können, das wusste er.  
„ Computer, Aufzeichnung löschen und eine Videoübertragung an meine Mutter neu  aufzeichnen, Kennzeichnung als persönliche Korrespondenz !“,  ordnete er daher zum wiederholten Male an, seit er sich diese Aufgabe nach dem Frühstück gestellt hatte.  In solchen Dingen war er eben noch nie besonders gut gewesen.

_Liebe Mutter!  
Zunächst möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir und euch nicht früher geantwortet habe. Du wirst sagen, ich hätte mich nicht getraut. Das stimmt nicht. Aber ich habe _ _tatsächlich lange_ _über deine Nachricht nachgedacht und es fällt mir schwer, darauf zu antworten. Aber das wirst du wissen, schließlich kennst du mich beinahe besser als ich mich selbst. Du wirst auch sagen, dass Vater_ _doch_ _immer recht hatte mit_ _seinem_ _Rat, mich von der Sternenflotte fernzuhalten, weil man hier ‚nach außen große Reden schwingt und nach innen genau das tut, was man anderen vorwirft‘. Ich kann verstehen, warum du das sagst, aber ich habe hier_ _während des letzten Jahres und auch während der letzten Wochen_ _etwas anderes erlebt. Nicht nur meine Chefin_ _, Doktor Crusher, sondern sogar Captain Picard haben sich wirklich sehr für mich eingesetzt und Captain Picard hat mir sogar eine Freischicht für heute Morgen gewährt, was er sonst eigentlich nie tut. So finde ich jetzt Zeit, dir in Ruhe zu antworten._

Tarses holte tief Luft. Diese eigentlich so einfache, weil so persönliche, Nachricht fiel ihm schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Natürlich konnte und wollte er mit seiner Familie ehrlich sein, aber eben sie hatte er doch irgendwie belogen und musste jetzt im Nachgang dieser Ereignisse die Wahrheit auf den Tisch legen. Counselor Troi hatte ihm ebenfalls dazu geraten, als sie sich vor einigen Tagen ganz außerhalb der Reihe Zeit für ihn genommen, ihn förmlich zu einem Gespräch gedrängt und von einem ‚traumatischen Erlebnis‘  gesprochen  hatte, das er bewältigen musste.

_Du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen, mir geht es gut. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend, aber alle haben versucht, es mir einfacher zu machen. Außer der Schiffs-Counselor hat mich niemand mehr danach gefragt, wie ich mit dieser ‚Hexenjagd‘ – so hat sie es genannt! - klarkomme. Und darüber bin ich froh, weil ich mich nicht mehr mit irgendwelchem Unsinn beschäftigen möchte, den jemand über mich erzählt._

Wieder eine kleine Lüge, aber schließlich sollten sich seine Eltern keine unnötigen Sorgen um ihn machen. Schlafen konnte er noch immer nicht wirklich gut, aber die bohrenden Fragen seiner Kameraden waren tatsächlich verstummt, nachdem sie ihm am Anfang  eben doch gestellt worden waren.

_Du musst dir auch keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn du denkst, dass ich_ _wegen dir_ _hier bin: Die Sternenflotte war immer auch mein Traum und nicht nur dein Traum für mich._ _Ich wollte zu den Sternen, auch wenn ich nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir war: Ich habe nicht wegen des vielen Lernens auf die Akademie verzichtet, sondern weil ich Angst hatte, dass man dann meine Bewerbungsunterlagen genauer prüft.  
Ich habe dir gesagt, dass mich die Sternenflotte trotz Großvaters Herkunft zur Ausbildung zugelassen hat. Ich hatte aber zu viel Angst davor, dass Großvater und Vater tatsächlich richtig liegen mit ihren Bedenken und man mit einem Romulaner in der Verwandtschaft als Sicherheitsrisiko gilt. Sie hatten ja auch recht, _ _das hat diese Satie jetzt bewiesen. Allerdings lag sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen nicht ganz falsch, denn in Wahrheit habe ich einfach gelogen und Großvater als einen Vulkanier angegeben._

Abermals holte er tief Luft und strich sich mit der Hand nervös durch die Haare.

_Du wirst mir jetzt sicher sagen, wie dumm das war, aber selbst wenn sie mich jetzt rausgeworfen hätten, wäre mir doch immerhin die Erfüllung meines Traums geblieben, jedenfalls zum Teil. Ich wäre vielleicht wirklich gerne Offizier geworden, aber meine Zeit in der Sternenflotte und meine Zeit auf der Enterprise kann mir keiner nehmen. Das war es auf jeden Fall wert!_

Innerlich wollte er von dieser Aussage überzeugter seien als er es tatsächlich war, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst blieb: Natürlich hatte ihm seine bisherige Zeit in der Sternenflotte viel gegeben, aber die letzte Woche war zugleich auch die schlimmste seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen, mit einem unerträglichen Druck und in ständiger Angst davor, sich binnen kürzester Zeit in einer Arrestzelle wiederzufinden, weil eine paranoide Ermittlerin auf einmal nicht nur ihren Hirngespinsten nachjagte, sondern einen handfesten Beweis für etwas Verborgenes gefunden zu haben.

_Seitdem die Ermittlerin abgezogen wurde, habe ich aber auch nichts mehr wegen dieser Sache gehört und darf auf dem Schiff ganz normal weiterarbeiten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Captain Picard ein paar Strippen für mich gezogen hat, nachdem ich ihm von meiner Angst erzählt habe. Er hat mich zum Tee eingeladen und danach seine Karriere für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt.  
Ich habe noch keine Idee, wie ich ihm das danken soll und wie _ _ich jetzt damit umgehen soll: Man hat_ _mir_ _doch eine Verschwörung mit einem romulanischen Spion nicht unterstellt, weil ich gelogen habe, sondern weil Großvater ein Romulaner ist. Ein Romulaner, der seit wie vielen Jahrzehnten in der Föderation lebte, von ihr eingebürgert wurde und keinen Kontakt mehr in seine alte Heimat hatte? In die Heimat, die ihn verstoßen hat wegen seiner Ideen und beinahe ermordet hätte, wenn er nicht in letzter Sekunde geflohen wäre? Ich wäre nie in die Sternenflotte aufgenommen worden, wenn ich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, Mutter, deswegen kann ich eigentlich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Doktor Crusher hat mir immer gesagt, dass sie mit meiner Arbeit mehr als zufrieden ist und sich vorstellen kann, dass ich irgendwann einmal die_ _Medizinische Akademie absolviere und Arzt werden kann. Diese Chance hätte ich nie bekommen, wenn das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte die Wahrheit gewusst hätte. Wann hat man denn schon einen Vorgesetzten wie Captain Picard, der bereit ist, so viel aufs Spiel zu setzen?  
Wäre Großvater doch bloß Vulkanier gewesen, dann wäre das alles so nicht passiert._

Er konnte die  empörte Stimme seiner Mutter bereits hören, ihren Gesichtsausdruck bei dieser Aussage schon vor sich sehen, wenn sie ihm ins Gewissen reden und ihn darauf hinweisen würde, dass das Problem in dieser Situation doch seine Lüge gewesen sei und nicht das mögliche Verhalten irgendwelcher Rekrutierungsoffiziere, wenn er seinen Großvater nicht zum Vulkanier umdeklariert hätte. Und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr sein Vater von so einer Aussage über seinen Vater getroffen sein würde. Aber andererseits wollte er nicht schon wieder darüber lügen müssen, dass er sein Handeln bereute. Das nämlich tat er auf keinen Fall und er würde wieder so handeln. Würde er das?

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich wieder so entscheiden würde, nachdem ich diese letzten Tage erlebt habe, aber ich wollte trotzdem einmal von mir hören lassen und euch auf den aktuellen Stand bringen. I_ _hr müsst euch keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen, mittlerweile kann ich wieder jeden Tag genießen, den ich auf der Enterprise verbringen darf.  
_ _Bitte grüße Großmutter, Vater und Joey von mir. Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal eine Gelegenheit finde, euch eine Nachricht zu schicken, schließlich gibt es hier immer viel zu tun…_

Die Wahrheit war wohl, dass  er sehr wohl Zeit gefunden hätte, sich regelmäßiger bei seiner Familie in der Mars-Kolonie zu melden, denn abseits seiner Schichten verzichtete er größtenteils auf eine Teilnahme am Schiffsleben und verbrachte viel Zeit in diesem Quartier, meist damit, Fachliteratur zu lesen, um weiterhin Doktor Crushers Erwartungen erfüllen – wie sie es sagte übertreffen – zu können. Er war schon immer eher zurückhaltend gewesen und hatte  Abenden in einer Bar nichts abgewinnen können, selbst wenn die Zehn Vorne hieß und auf der Enterprise lag. Der Blick in den Weltraum wäre zwar ein Argument gewesen, häufiger dort zu sein, aber bei seinen wenigen Besuchen war er immerzu von Guinan  angesprochen worden, die ihn in ein Gespräch über Einsamkeit hatte verwickeln wollen – ganz so als könne sie sein Gefühl der Einsamkeit irgendwie fühlen, würde dann aber daran scheitern, auch seinen Wunsch danach erfassen zu können: Den Wunsch, mit einem Blick auf die Unendlichkeit des Weltraumes in den eigenen Gedanken zu versinken und in Ruhe über die Dinge nachzudenken, die ihn in solchen Momenten beschäftigten.  
Mit Ausnahme seiner engsten Familie war er sich immer schon selbst genug gewesen, hatte nie danach gestrebt, Freundschaften zu knüpfen oder Zerstreuung zu suchen, nicht in seiner Kindheit, nicht während seiner Ausbildung und auch nicht in der Sternenflotte. Natürlich hatte er sich oft gefragt, ob er damit nicht einem Ideal der Föderation widersprach, wonach das Streben nach der Verbesserung der Menschheit Ziel jedes einzelnen sein sollte, schließlich half er mit seiner Arbeit zwar der Allgemeinheit durchaus, aber gehörte dazu noch mehr? Andererseits hatte er nie recht verstanden, was mit diesem philosophischen Ansatz eigentlich gemeint war, den viele zwar äußerten, aber wenige lebten. Am Ende ging es doch den meisten in erster Linie darum, sich selbst zu verwirklichen und Vorteile für sich selbst zu erzielen.  Sein Erlebnis mit Admiral Satie hatte ihn darin noch bestärkt, während Captain Picard eigentlich das Gegenteil gelebt und ihn damit nicht nur geschützt, sondern auch beeindruckt hatte: Opferbereitschaft für etwas, von dem er zutiefst überzeugt war. Diese lebende Legende der Sternenflotte hatte vor einigen Monaten die Borg überlebt und hatte seinen gesamten Ruf und seine zukünftige Karriere für einen Mann riskiert, den er kaum kannte: ihn.   
Er musste seine abschweifenden Gedanken zur Ordnung rufen, schließlich hatte er sich eine Aufgabe für den unverhofften freien Tag gestellt, nämlich den Menschen eine Freude zu machen, die ihm trotz alledem wichtig waren: seiner Familie.

… _und will euch auch nicht ständig mit meinem Alltag langweilen, schließlich habt ihr auch immer selbst etwas zu tun. Ich bin nicht sicher, wann der nächste Heimaturlaub stattfinden wird, aber das wird wohl noch einige Monate dauern, nachdem wir erst langsam wieder mit den Missionen beginnen, für die die Enterprise eigentlich vorgesehen ist. In fünf Tagen wollen unsere Wissenschaftler dabei helfen, eine Sonne im Kaelon-System am Leben zu erhalten. In der Medizin ist das Routine, aber ich glaube, bei Sonnen eine absolute Ausnahme._

Seine Begeisterung flammte wieder auf, bemerkte Tarses selbst. Er bewunderte die Wissenschaftler, die die Köpfe hinter solchen Projekten waren, gegenüber denen der humanoide Körper wie aus der Zeit gefallen einfach und leicht zu beherrschen erschien.  Die Sternenflotte mochte auf ihn als kleines Rad in einem großen Getriebe verzichten können, um Missionen wie diese durchzuführen, aber was blieb ihm denn anderes als die Sternenflotte, um wenigstens sagen zu können, dass er bei Abenteuern wie diesen dabei sein wollte,  dorthin zu gelangen, wo noch nie zuvor ein Mensch gewesen war?


	5. Se ipsum accusare — Selbstanklage

_Computerlogbuch der Enterprise, Erster Offizier Will Riker, Sternzeit (_ _16\. Oktober 2367, gegen_ _10_ _:_ _45_ _Uhr_ _): Die tägliche Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere_ _wurde heute Morgen termingerecht_ _durchgeführt_ _. Lieutenant Commander Data konnte berichten, dass die Vorbereitungen für unsere Mission bei Kaelon II vollständig nach Plan verlaufen und Änderungen der täglichen Routineaufgaben einschließlich ausgedehnter Regenerationszeiten dementsprechend nicht erforderlich sind.  
Captain Picard informierte uns über die Anwesenheit von Lieutenant Matthew Clark aus dem Hauptquartier und seinen Auftrag als Mitglied des Juristischen Stabes der Sternenflotte; Lieutenant __Clark nahm aus diesem Grunde an der Besprechung teil_ _.  
Der Sicherheitschef befürwortete über die Zweifel der Medizinischen Offizierin und der Counselor nachdrücklich, __Lieutenant Clarks_ _Empfehlung hinsichtlich der einstweiligen Beurlaubung von Crewman First Class Simon Tarses aus der Medizinischen Abteilung in Anbetracht des gegen ihn eingeleiteten Militärgerichtsverfahrens_ _nachzukommen_ _._ _Der Captain folgte dieser Empfehlung schließlich im Einvernehmen mit allen Führungsoffizieren._ _  
_ _Es war D_ _oktor_ _Crushers wie auch Captain Picards ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass sie Crewman Tarses persönlich über die Entscheidung zu informieren. Crewman Tarses wurde daher von diesem Offizier für 1100 am heutigen Tage zu einem persönlichen Gespräch geladen.  
Dieser Offizier wurde ferner beauftragt, die Entscheidung im Logbuch zu vermerken und mit der ausdrücklichen Anmerkung zu versehen, dass die Beurlaubung nicht aus disziplinarischen Gründen oder Gründen der persönlichen Nichteignung __er_ _folgt. Sie steht auch nicht in Zusammenhang mit der durch den Captain abgelehnten Empfehlung der Admiral Satie.  
_

  
  


Simon Tarses stand mit großer Nervosität vor dem Zugang zur Beobachtungslounge des Schiffes. Er konnte sich keinen wirklichen Reim darauf machen, warum der Captain ihn hierher hatte einbestellen lassen und hatte sich damit beruhigt, dass die Eskorte durch den Sicherheitsdienst vermutlich üblich war, wenn ein unterer Dienstgrad durch die Brücke zu diesem Konferenzraum gelangen musste, der doch eigentlich den Führungsoffizieren und Ehrengästen vorbehalten blieb.  
Er hatte die Brücke der Enterprise zuvor nur in Computersimulationen zu Gesicht bekommen, jetzt allerdings fehlte ihm die innere Ruhe, um dieses besondere Erlebnis auch wirklich als die Erfüllung des Traumes zu erleben, der ihn nicht nur in die Sternenflotte, sondern damit zugleich mitten in das Schlamassel geführt hatte, unter dem er zuletzt hatte leiden müssen .  
Als der Captain zuletzt – und überhaupt zum ersten Mal – mit ihm persönlich gesprochen hatte, war er durch Picard selbst zum Tee in dessen Quartier eingeladen worden. Schon diesen einzigartigen Moment im Leben eines Sternenflottenangehörigen hatte er nicht genießen können und hatte nicht einmal Zeit gefunden, ihn als die besondere Ehre zu empfinden, die eine solche Audienz mit dem kommandierenden Offizier eines Raumschiffes für Dienstgrade wie seinen bedeuten musste. Er hatte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des legendären Jean-Luc Picard schließlich auch nicht durch besondere Leistungen verdient, sondern allenfalls durch kapitale Fehler, die an den Grundfesten seiner Karriere rüttelten. Doch Captain Picard, der überlebensgroße Held so vieler innerhalb wie außerhalb der Sternenflotte, hatte nicht etwa mit der Verachtung auf ihn heruntergeblickt, sondern mit echter Besorgnis, mit menschlicher Wärme, die er als verblüffende Wertschätzung erfunden hatte – nicht nur trotz allem, sondern gerade nach allem, denn vorher konnte ein Crewman Tarses aus der Medizinischen Abteilung dem Captain der USS Enterprise kaum ein Begriff gewesen sein.   
Über seiner letzten Beförderung hatte ihn Doktor Crusher als seine vorgesetzte Offizierin in ihrem Büro informiert, eine weitere Beförderung stand derzeit nicht an und konnte er nach den Ereignissen der letzten Woche wohl kaum erwarten.  
Dementsprechend konnte eine solche Vorladung wohl nur schlechte Nachrichten bedeuten. Aber was blieb ihm schon, außer einzutreten und auf sich zukommen zu lassen, was das Schicksal als weiteren Tiefschlag für ihn bereithalten würde?  
In seinem Rücken spürte er – oder meinte er bloß, zu spüren? - die misstrauischen Blicke seiner Eskorte, von denen es schließlich einer selbst übernahm, den Türöffner zur Beobachtungslounge zu betätigen. Hatte er zu lange gewartet oder war es so üblich? Gab es überhaupt ein Protokoll für Anlässe wie diesen? Sicher gab es das irgendwo, die Sternenflotte regelte alles mögliche und denkbare bis in die kleinsten Details, aber natürlich hatte er nichts davon vorher gelesen, hatte schließlich vor dem Bruchteil einer Stunde, das sich mittlerweile wie eine ferne Vergangenheit anfühlte, noch völlig ahnungslos vor der Konsole in seinem Quartier gesessen und hatte eine beruhigende Nachricht an die Familie in der Heimat aufgenommen.

Als die Tür aufglitt, blickte er in drei Gesichter, die alle ihren Blick in seine Richtung gewendet hatten: Doktor Crusher bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln, Captain Picard dagegen hatte einen nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck und im Gesicht des dritten Anwesenden – eines Lieutenant, den er noch nie an Bord gesehen hatte und den er etwa in seinem Alter schätzte – meinte er einen Anflug von Mitleid zu erkennen.  
Mit Doktor Crusher hatte er täglich zu tun und der Captain hatte sich ebenfalls schon für ihn interessiert gehabt, aber die Anwesenheit eines dritten Offiziers konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein – er versteifte sich. Eigentlich war die ganze Sache doch längst geregelt und die Mitteilung jeder denkbaren Entscheidung in dieser Sache oblag den Führungsoffizieren der Enterprise, unter deren Kommando er schließlich seinen Dienst tat. Wenn ein weiterer Offizier mit niedrigem Rang auf seine Teilnahme an einem Gespräch dieser Art bestehen konnte, musste er vom Hauptquartier entsandt worden sein, um die Sache aus den Händen seiner Vorgesetzten zu nehmen und eine Entscheidung einer höheren Stelle zu vertreten. Einer Stelle, die ihn nicht kannte und kaum so mitführend war wie ein Captain Picard.  
  
  


„Guten Morgen, Crewman Tarses. Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihren freien Tag unterbrechen müssen und Sie so unvermittelt hierher einbestellt haben“, ergriff Doktor Crusher als erste das Wort, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte. Er befand sich erst einige Sekunden in der Beobachtungslounge, aber diese Sekunden kamen ihm vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, so weit waren seine Gedanken abgeschweift. Tarses traute sich nicht einmal mehr, seiner direkten Vorgesetzten in die Augen zu sehen, sondern starrte stattdessen an ihr vorbei durch das Panoramafenster in die Weite des Alls.  
„Es hat mir keine Umstände gemacht, Doktor“, antwortete Tarses mechanisch.  
„Wir werden allerdings bedauerlicherweise nicht umhinkommen“, griff Picard diese Äußerung auf, „Ihnen Umstände zu machen, Crewman Tarses.“  
Was folgte, war ein betretenes Schweigen des als so wortgewandt bekannten Captains, das auch die schlagwärtige Schiffsärztin nicht zu durchbrechen wagte, sondern sich stattdessen für ein Räuspern entschied. Dieses schien Picard an seine Verpflichtung zu erinnern, denn er suchte Tarses Blick, der jedoch nur den Bodenbelag musterte, der sich nicht von den übrigen Aufenthaltsräumen unterschied: „Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, Crewman“, bat er und wartete ab, bis sein Besatzungsmitglied sich eher schwerfällig in einen der Sessel am Konferenztisch niedergelassen hatte – den drei Offizieren genau gegenüber, doch an die psychologische Wirkung dieser Aufteilung schien niemand vorher gedacht zu haben, schließlich saß man sich an diesem Tisch auch gegenüber, wenn man als Team eine Lösung zu finden versuchte – dann allerdings mit mehr Teilnehmern. Abermals herrschte Stille, wenngleich die gefühlte Spannung im Raum deutlich angestiegen war, ohne dass einer der Teilnehmer das so beabsichtigt hätte.  
Von allen Möglichkeiten war es schließlich ausgerechnet Tarses selbst, der den ersten Schritt machte und sich für eine Option entschied: „Sagen Sie einfach, was Sie mir zu sagen haben, Captain Picard, dann habe ich es hinter mir.“, die Verzweiflung in der Stimme, von der diese für ihn untypischen Flicht nach vorn begleitet wurde, war unüberhörbar, das folgende „Bitte!“ beinahe flehentlich.  
Doktor Crusher seufzte vernehmlich und kämpfte gegen den Instinkt an, dem jungen Mann ihre Hand auf die Schulter zu legen – das war nicht ihr Sohn und selbst Wesley hätte eine derartige Geste sicher nicht gefallen.  
Für Picard dagegen schien diese Äußerung das erhoffte Zeichen zu sein, denn er setzte zu einer Erklärung an: „Crewman Tarses, ich möchte zuerst, dass Sie wissen, wie sehr ich und wie sehr Doktor Crusher bedauert, was wir Ihnen jetzt mitzuteilen haben. Ich hatte mich für Sie beim Hauptquartier eingesetzt, aber offensichtlich ist man dort davon überzeugt, dass begeisterte junge Besatzungsmitglieder wie Sie ein Problem darstellen, um das es sich dringlicher zu kümmern gilt als um die Missionen der Sternenflotte selbst.“, da sprach der Philosoph Picard, nicht der Sternenflottenoffizier, und das war ihm selbst nur zu gut bewusst, wie der Nachsatz bewiese: „Recht und Gerechtigkeit sind ganz unterschiedliche Dinge und das ist Ihnen sicher ebenso bewusst wie die Tatsache, dass Sie einen Fehler gemacht haben. Wir haben darüber bereits gesprochen.“  
Tarses nickte stumm und dachte an das Gespräch zurück, das er mit Picard bei einer Tasse Tee geführt hatte. Er hatte es verlassen in der Hoffnung, dass der Captain die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen würde, aber ihm war sehr bewusst, dass er das von keinem seiner Vorgesetzten verlangen oder auch nur erwarten konnte. Das hier war eben doch die Enterprise und an Bord der Enterprise wurden nicht nur gute fachliche Leistungen gefordert, sondern auch eine hohe charakterliche Integrität – genau das, was ihm fehlte.  
„Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass dies hier nicht meine Entscheidung ist und auch nicht auf meine Anregung zurückgeht, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sollen wissen, dass Sie Ihre Offenheit mir gegenüber nicht bereuen müssen“, fuhr Picard fort, doch ansehen konnte ihn Tarses noch immer nicht. Obwohl er mehr oder weniger betreten zu Boden blickte, entging ihm nicht der Blick, den der unbekannte Lieutenant dem Captain zuwarf, gefolgt von einem stillen Kopfschütteln.  
  
  


„Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen und nicht länger mein eigenes Gewissen beruhigen zu wollen, Crewman Tarses: Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass das Hauptquartier gegen Sie ein offizielles Militärgerichtsverfahren wegen der angeblich falschen Angaben auf Ihrer Bewerbung eröffnet hat. Es tut mir Leid.“  
„Es sind keine angeblich falschen Angaben, Captain, diesen Umstand müssen wir inzwischen als gesichert betrachten“, wandte Lieutenant Clark ein, der den Eindruck machte, dass er sich nicht länger hatte beherrschen können.  
„Aber es heißt doch: ‚Unschuldig, bis die Schuld gerichtlich erwiesen ist‘, Lieutenant, oder hat man das inzwischen geändert?“, löste dieser Einwurf den erregten Widerspruch der Schiffsärztin aus, den wiederum Tarses nicht ertragen konnte: „Der Lieutenant hat recht, Doktor Crusher, ich habe das getan, was man mir vorwirft und dazu werde ich jetzt stehen müssen. Es…“, er stockte den Tränen nah, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie enttäuscht habe, Doktor Crusher. Und Sie auch, Captain.“  
„Ich verstehe Sie, Simon, wirklich“, versicherte Crusher ihm daraufhin bewegt, wurde aber von Picard unterbrochen: „Ich glaube, Crewman Tarses, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein solches Gespräch ist. Ihnen stehen Rechte zu, die Sie wahrnehmen sollten und ein Rechtsbeistand, mit dem Sie sich diesbezüglich beraten müssen. Doktor Crusher oder ich sind nicht Ihr Problem, auch wenn wir Ihnen hier gegenübersitzen und die schlechten Nachrichten überbringen müssen.“  
„Aber ich habe es getan, Captain, das kann ich nicht abstreiten!“, Tarses schwankte zwischen Verzweiflung und Entschlossenheit, wie seine brüchige Stimme verriet.  
„Das müssen Sie auch nicht, Simon“, mahnte Picard eindringlich, „sondern die Sternenflotte muss nachweisen, was man Ihnen vorwirft. Sie müssen sich nicht selbst belasten und sollten das auch nicht tun, wie Ihnen Lieutenant Clark vom Juristischen Stab sicherlich gleich ausführlicher erklären wird. Der Lieutenant ist Ihnen als Ihr Rechtsbeistand, Ihr Verteidiger, beigeordnet worden“, folgte darauf die sachliche Erklärung.

„Ich fürchte, Captain, dafür ist es zu spät“, ergriff Clark daraufhin das Wort und irritierte nicht nur Picard mit dieser Aussage sichtlich.  
„Sie sind nicht mein Verteidiger, Lieutenant?“, erkundigte sich Tarses, „Ich denke, das ist nicht schlimm, ich brauche keinen Verteidiger. Die Sternenflotte hat auch schon viel zu viele Ressourcen an mich verschwenden müssen.“ Dass er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, war nicht zu übersehen.  
„Sagen Sie das nicht, Simon, Sie sind ein wunderbarer junger Mann und Sie müssen um Ihre Karriere kämpfen!“, widersprach Crusher mit geradezu mütterlichem Nachdruck.  
„Ich habe keine Karriere mehr“, schien das Tarses, von Selbstzweifeln und Schuldvorwürfen sichtlich überwältigt aber nicht zu überzeugen.  
„Wir werden um Ihre Zukunft kämpfen, Crewman. Selbst wenn Sie mit dem Gedanken tragen sollten, die Sternenflotte zu verlassen, ist das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Dieses Verfahren wird Sie sonst trotzdem verfolgen, ganz egal, wo Sie hingehen.“, Clarks Aussage klang weniger aufmunternd, viel eher mahnend, „Aber das wird leider nicht ganz so einfach, denn Ihr Geständnis gegenüber Captain Picard vor einigen Tagen und Ihre Aussagen jetzt gerade können wir nicht ungeschehen machen. Insofern haben Sie recht, Sie können es nicht abstreiten.“

„Ich werde nicht gegen eines meiner Besatzungsmitglieder aussagen, wenn es um so eine Farce wie diese Vorwürfe geht, noch dazu, wenn ich meine Kenntnisse in einem vertraulichen Gespräch erlangt habe“, widersprach Picard und Doktor Crusher schloss sich dem an: „Crewman Tarses ist als Besatzungsmitglied mein Patient, Lieutenant Clark. Was er mir über seine körperliche oder geistige Gesundheit berichtet ist ebenso vertraulich, wie die Gespräche zwischen Simon und Ihnen nicht zum Gegenstand des Verfahrens werden können. Ich kenne meine Privilegien als Schiffsärztin!“  
„Man wird Sie vorladen, Captain Picard, ob Sie wollen oder nicht. Selbst wenn sie bereit sind, für diese Sache ihre Karriere zu opfern, sollten Sie nicht bereit sein, den Rest Ihrer Tage in Erzwingungshaft zu verbringen, weil Sie zu Unrecht die Aussage in einem gerichtlichen Verfahren verweigern“, mahnte Clark.  
„Wessen Interessen vertreten Sie denn nun, die Interessen von Simon Tarses oder doch die Anklage, Lieutenant?“, brauste Doktor Crusher auf und warf dem jungen Offizier einen ihrer bohrenden Blicke zu, ganz so als säße dort neben ihr der kleine Wesley, dessen kleines Experiment einmal mehr den Rahmen dessen gesprengt hatte, was sie ihm erlaubt hatte, „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun und für wen Sie einzutreten haben? Für mich klingt das nämlich nicht so!“  
„Beverly!“, mahnte Picard sie zur Beruhigung, wurde aber von Clark mit einer Handbewegung um Ruhe gebeten.  
  
  


„Ich weiß sehr genau, was ich tue, Doktor Crusher. Eine Verteidigung um jeden Preis und ein politisches Statement sind nicht das, was Crewman Tarses in dieser Situation gebrauchen kann, sondern Besonnenheit.“, verteidigte er sich nämlich lieber selbst mit ruhigem, aber nachdrücklichen Ton gegen diese Vorwürfe, „Auch Sie werden vorgeladen werden und aussagen müssen. Natürlich können Sie versuchen, sich mit der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht zu schützen, aber derlei Versuche stoßen bei den meisten Richtern auf eher wenig Gegenliebe. Die Anklage wird Sie und den behaupteten Bezug zu Crewman Tarses Gesundheitszustand auseinandernehmen. Man wird Sie kaum zu seinem genetischen Profil befragen, sondern zu dem, was Sie als seine Vorgesetzte über ihn erfahren haben – und als solche sind Sie eben nicht seine Ärztin.“  
Diese Worte wirkten, zumal Tarses selbst hinzufügte: „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie meinetwegen Ihre Karriere ruinieren oder gar ihr Leben. Ich habe Ihr Vertrauen verraten!“  
„Sie haben mein Vertrauen nicht verraten, Simon, Sie haben ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet. Wenn dann hat die Sternenflotte Sie und ihre eigenen Werte verraten, indem man Ihnen ein solches Verfahren aufzwingt“, ließ sich Doktor Crusher nicht in ihrer Meinung beirren, wie sich eine Beverly Crusher nicht von ihren Überzeugungen abbringen ließ.  
„Und genau deswegen würde es Crewman Tarses schaden, selbst wenn Sie mit Ihrer Berufung auf die ärztliche Schweigepflicht Erfolg hätten, Doktor: Er braucht Sie als Charakterzeugen.“, verkündete Clark mit einem Lächeln.


	6. Vim Repellens – Verantwortete Schuld?

„Sie schlagen also vor, Sir, dass ich alle Schuld eingestehe und darauf hoffe, dass das Gericht mich schon nett findet, weil der berühmte Captain Picard und die renommierte Doktor Crusher sich für mich einsetzen?“, Simon Tarses klang nicht im geringsten von dieser Strategie überzeugt, als er sich am Nachmittag zum ersten Mal allein mit seinem Verteidiger, Lieutenant Matthew Clark, in dessen Quartier traf, das diesem zugleich als behelfsmäßiges Büro diente.  
„So würden wir argumentieren, wenn ich Ihnen raten würde, sich schuldig zu bekennen und dann auf ein mildes Urteil zu hoffen.“, entgegnete Clark, „Das kann ich Ihnen aber nicht guten Gewissens raten, wenn Sie Ihre Zukunft in der Sternenflotte sehen und das würde ich Ihnen mit Blick auf den Sachverhalt nicht raten, Crewman.“  
„Aber Sie selbst halten mich doch für nicht einmal vertrauenswürdig genug, dass ich meine Arbeit weiter machen kann.“, es war eine eigenwillige Mischung aus Verbitterung und Kampfesgeist, die aus ihm hervorplatzte.  
„Meine Meinung hat in dieser Frage überhaupt nichts zur Sache getan, Crewman Tarses, das versichere ich Ihnen. Es geht hier lediglich darum, Ihre Vorgesetzten davor zu schützen, wegen des Umgangs mit dieser Sache selbst in Probleme hineinzurutschen und damit ihren Wert als Zeugen für die Verteidigung zu verlieren“, entgegnete Clark darauf ruhig, aber bestimmt, „Sie haben Freunde an Bord dieses Schiffes – Freunde und Verbündete – aber es nützt uns nichts, das an die große Glocke zu hängen. Wir brauchen den richtigen Einsatz.“  
„Sie klingen, als würden wir ein Theaterstück inszenieren wollen“, stellte Tarses seinerseits kopfschüttelnd fest und blickte sich im kargen Quartier um, um etwaigen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.  
„In gewisser Weise wird dieses Verfahren ein Theaterstück werden, auch wenn es um Ihre Karriere geht, Crewman Tarses. Wir stehen an der Schwelle zum Krieg mit den Romulanern und auch die Föderation isst sich der Wirkung medialer Propaganda sehr bewusst.“  
„Wer bin ich denn für Sie, Lieutenant, der Held oder der Bösewicht dieser Inszenierung? Wo würden Sie stehen, wenn man Ihnen nicht meine Verteidigung übertragen hätte?“, die entschlossene Frage passte nicht zu der Vermeidung von Blickkontakt und verwunderte Clark, der es aber vorerst nicht ansprach. Es gab wichtigeres zu besprechen als den äußeren Eindruck bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung, die bisher nicht einmal terminiert war.  
„Was für Sie wichtig zu wissen ist, Crewman Tarses: Ich stehe an Ihrer Seite und werde für Sie und Ihre Rechte kämpfen. Das ist nicht nur meine Pflicht als Offizier, sondern auch meine Verpflichtung als Organ der Rechtspflege“, versicherte er seinem Mandanten mustergültig: vertrauensbildend, aber die notwendige professionelle Distanz wahrend.

  
  


Tarses jedoch schien diese angeblich so empfehlenswerte Art nicht zu überzeugen, denn er sprang unvermittelt auf und machte Anstalten, die Besprechung zu verlassen: „Das genügt mir als Antwort, um zu wissen, dass ich entweder einen anderen Verteidiger brauche oder gleich meinen Abschied aus der Sternenflotte nehmen sollte. Sie können nicht einmal meine einfachsten Fragen ehrlich beantworten.“  
„Sie lösen Ihr Problem nicht, Crewman Tarses, wenn Sie die Sternenflotte verlassen. Das sagte ich Ihnen doch bereits. Ebenso wie meine eigene Meinung über Sie irrelevant für meine Arbeit ist.“, Clark drückte sich etwas schwerfällig in den Stand, um die Augenhöhe mit seinem Mandanten wiederherzustellen, der abermals eilig dem Blick auswich.  
„Es mag irrelevant für Ihre Arbeit sein, Lieutenant, aber Sie fordern von mir Vertrauen: Es ist nicht irrelevant für mich, was Sie persönlich über mich und das denken, was ich getan habe.“, der kurze Moment der Selbstsicherheit und Bestimmtheit war vergangen, jetzt klang die Stimme verzweifelt, geradezu flehentlich.  
„Ihnen wird aufgefallen sein, dass ich  Schwierigkeiten hätte, den üblichen Anforderungen an Offiziere der Sternenflotte in physiologischer Hinsicht zu genügen, Crewman. Dem Grunde nach bin ich in der Sternenflotte ebenso unerwünscht, wie Sie es sind und trotzdem hat der JAG mich für seine Dienststelle angeworben, mit dem Verweis darauf, dass für meinen Dienstposten andere Qualifikationen erforderlich sind als für den Dienst auf einem Schiff.  Die Sternenflotte hat Sie bei Ihrer Aufnahme zu Ihrer Abstammung befragt, Crewman Tarses, ich sehe aber nicht, inwieweit dieser Umstand relevant ist für Ihre Verwendung innerhalb der Sternenflotte“, deutete der Offizier seine Strategie-Idee an.  
„Sie wollen mir also sagen, dass wir in einer vergleichbaren Situation sind, Lieutenant?“, kam die hoffnungsvolle Rückfrage.  
„Es ist etwas komplizierter als das, fürchte ich. Deswegen sollten wir uns wieder setzen und die Angelegenheit ganz in Ruhe besprechen.“, Clark machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, der Tarses nach kurzem Zögern auch nachkam und sich wieder setzte.  
„In meinem Fall hat sich mein Vorgesetzter mit der Sternenflotte angelegt und seine Position durchgesetzt. Meine Unzulänglichkeiten lagen offen auf dem Tisch und ich habe nicht versucht, sie zu verschleiern“, setzte der Jurist daraufhin seine Erläuterung fort, „Sie hingegen haben jenseits begründeter Zweifel – nämlich absolut sicher – eine falsche Angabe auf einem offiziellen Formular der Sternenflotte gemacht. Das wird man Ihnen vorwerfen und nicht Ihre Abstammung als solche.“  
„ Ich soll also aussagen, dass ich gar nicht wusste, dass m ein Großvater ein Romulaner ist?“, wurde er von Tarses unterbrochen.  
„Das würde uns nicht weiterhelfen, die Fakten liegen doch auf dem Tisch und lassen sich nicht abstreiten“, verneinte Clark das.  
„Aber Sir, wenn die Fakten auf dem Tisch liegen und wir daran nichts ändern können, dann kann es doch auch nur eine Entscheidung geben: Dass ich schuldig im Sinne der Anklage bin“, Tarses seufzte, „Ich habe mich also in eine aussichtslose Lage gebracht, das wollen Sie mir sagen, Lieutenant?“  
  
  


„Ihre Lage mag schwierig sein, aber sie ist ganz sicher nicht aussichtslos, Crewman. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir eine realistische Chance haben, wenn wir auf ‚Nicht schuldig‘ plädieren und anführen, dass Sie die falsche Angabe auf dem Formular machen durften.“  
„Sie wollen mich damit verteidigen, dass man die Sternenflotte anlügen darf?“, zum zweiten Mal brauste der junge Medizintechniker auf, blieb dieses Mal aber zumindest sitzen, „Das ist doch absurd!“  
Clark lächelte bloß: „Es wäre absurd zu behaupten, dass ein Rekrut die Sternenflotte anlügen darf, Crewman Tarses. Sie sind aber nicht lediglich ein Rekrut gewesen, sondern auch ein Bürger der Föderation, den die Rekrutierungsstellen der Sternenflotte wegen seiner Abstammung von Romulanern ausgemustert und damit diskriminiert hätten. Die Verfassung und die Gesetze der Föderation verbieten Diskriminierungen.“  
„Hat eine solche Verteidigung in der Vergangenheit schon einmal funktioniert?“, wollte Tarses sogleich wissen und schien von der Begeisterung seines Verteidigers nicht angesteckt worden zu sein.  
„Mir ist kein Fall bekannt, in dem ein Militärgericht damit befasst worden ist, dass jemand gelogen hat, um fair behandelt zu werden. Wann immer es um Falschangaben ging, wollte sich jemand einen unlauteren Vorteil verschaffen und hat seine Abschlussnoten geschönt oder seine Konflikte mit dem Gesetz verschwiegen. Ihr Fall liegt völlig anders“, versuchte Clark ihn weiter für diese Strategie zu begeistern.  
„Ohne Ihnen zu nahezutreten, Sir, aber sind Sie sicher, dass es hier um mich geht und nicht bloß darum, Ihren Juristen-Freunden etwas zu beweisen? Eine tolle Theorie, die in der Praxis gar nicht funktionieren kann?“, fragte Tarses nun direkter und setzte unmittelbar nach, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er einem Offizier da gerade vorgeworfen hatte: „Verzeihen Sie, Sir, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Es war sehr respektlos gegenüber Ihnen als Offizier.“  
Doch Clark winkte nur ab: „Es ist ihr gutes Recht, mich zu hinterfragen, Crewman. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, dass es eine etablierte Strategie zur Verteidigung gibt, schließlich haben Sie nicht ‚versehentlich‘ Ethanol statt Syntheol zu sich genommen und deswegen im betrunkenen Zustand randaliert. Sie haben auch keinen Befehl verweigert, Ihren Dienst nicht wie befohlen angetreten oder eine Kameradin belästigt. Das sind unsere Standardfälle beim JAG – und im Grunde können Sie doch froh darüber sein, denn im Gegensatz zu einer solchen Tat haben sie nichts getan, was Ihrer Dienststellung schadet, sondern etwas getan, um dienen zu dürfen.“, es war mehr als deutlich, dass eine Einschränkung folgen würde, „Aber natürlich kann ich Ihnen nichts garantieren. Das könnte ich aber auch in einem anderen Fall, allenfalls Wahrscheinlichkeiten vorhersagen. Sind Sie mit der Seefahrertradition der Erde vertraut, auf die einige Offiziere der Sternenflotte so stolz sind?“  
Darauf konnte Tarses nur mit einem Kopfschütteln antworten: Er war definitiv keines dieser ‚Sternenflotten-Bälger‘, wie die Kinder hochrangiger Offiziere gelegentlich genannt wurden, sondern im Gegenteil der erste seiner Familie, der sich so eine Karriere erträumt hatte – der erste und vermutlich auch der letzte!  
„Es gibt ein geflügeltes Wort über Seefahrer und Juristen, Crewman: ‚Vor Gericht und auf hoher See ist man in Gottes Hand.‘ Ich werde mein Bestes geben, damit Ihre Motivation für diese falsche Angabe deutlich wird und Ihre bisher hervorragende Dienstakte ist auch ein guter Ausgangspunkt. Aber die Geschworenen haben es on der Hand und damit besteht immer eine gewisse Unsicherheit, selbst in den Standard-Fällen und natürlich erst recht hier, wenn wir sagen, dass Sie alles getan haben, was man ihnen vorwirft, aber dafür nicht verantwortlich sind.“  
„Ich könnte also zum Gegenstand von Wetten werden?“, musste Tarses an die in der Mannschaft bisweilen verbreitete Tendenz, auf sportliche, wissenschaftliche oder berufliche Erfolge, den Ausgang körperlicher Auseinandersetzungen, die nächste Standpauke, einen neuen Captain oder andere Dinge zu wetten, denken.  
„Ich wette nicht gegen Sie, Crewman, darauf können Sie sich verlassen“, versicherte Clark, „Und um auf Ihre Befürchtung zurückzukommen: Selbst wenn ich bloß etwas beweisen wollte – was ich nicht tue – wäre es wesentlich hilfreicher für mich zu gewinnen, als bloß eine verrückte Theorie zu verfolgen und mit der dann Schiffbruch zu erleiden.“  
„Welche Alternativen habe ich?“, erkundigte sich Tarses.  
„Sie können sich schuldig bekennen und damit Ihre Karriere beenden. Nach ein paar Monaten Arrest würde man sie im besten Falle aus der Sternenflotte werfen und kein seriöser Arbeitgeber im Bereich der Raumfahrt wäre mehr an Ihren Diensten interessiert. Aber das wäre immer noch besser als die fünf Jahre Haft, die Ihnen im schlimmsten Fall drohen“, erläuterte Clark.  
„Moment, wenn wir das versuchen und Ihre Strategie scheitert, muss ich fünf Jahre ins Gefängnis?“, die Angst war offensichtlich aus dieser Frage zu hören.  
„Aber nicht doch, das ist die Höchststrafe. Sie haben ein paar große Namen, die für Sie aussagen und wir haben eine gute Geschichte zu erzählen. Wenn das nicht für einen Freispruch reicht, bekommen Sie damit zumindest eine Bewährungsstrafe, würde ich sagen“, versuchte Clark sein Gegenüber zu beruhigen.  
„Aber Sie können es nicht garantieren, weil man das nicht vorhersagen kann“, wiederholte sein Mandant das eben gesagte und klang damit nun wieder resigniert.


End file.
